Path of radiance: Return to the Holy Haven
by BlackMH
Summary: Banishment, a term never to be seen in angels. When two angels are banned from their grounds, they set on an adventure in search of a man named Jedah. New and old Darkstalkers in this story! Chapter 8: B.B. hood tells of her past...
1. Banishment

Hello everyone! I thought of this idea after reading Red Witch Studios story: Darkstalkers: Astroworld. There will be some intended humor and some kick-ass action in here. Special thanks to Baron Hausenpheffer and Asuka-SAMAN for the progress of this story.

Summary: The Dark saga has ended. And Earth is at peace, or is it? The adventures of a banned angel and a holy lieutenant as they travel the land to gain the key back to their world of the above. They encounter mysterious people and get in trouble on their way back to the heavens…

"_This is unacceptable!" he yelled with complete rage, "You have dishonored the law of the twilight aftermath and you believe you can repay it by claiming forgiveness?"_

"_But sir," he pleaded, "I was only trying to create a bond between our land and the-"_

"_SILENCE! Such turmoil and tyranny that you have caused on all of us will not be accepted. I have no choice other than complete annihilation. I hereby banish you to the land of compete darkness!"_

_The entire crowd of angels began to murmur at his choice. One angel was completely shocked knowing that she wasn't going to see him ever again. She prayed for a miracle, and miracles always came true in this land._

"_Sir!" one angel spoke out of order, "the land is no longer in a fit of turmoil and despair."_

"_What? Bring me the reports!"_

_The angel brought a scroll to him and began reading it. After a few minutes of reading, he chuckled. _

"_So, the Earth world has become a race of hunters? And what they hunt are dark entities that cross into their land? Excellent! Instead of the land of complete darkness, I will instead banish you to the Earth world where you will have to fight for survival."_

"_But sir!" but the angel spoke out of order again, "the race consists mostly of our believers. He is an example of what we are, and therefore, won't be recognized as a threat."_

"_But he will, for that he is hiding what he is becoming. So if it is what he wishes," he pointed his finger on the ground that the angel facing retribution stood, "then it is what he will become."_

_The ground suddenly became a black hole, but instead of sucking him in, it seemed to be forcing a dark wrath into him. He clutched his torso in a sign of pain as his wings grew black and his eyes began to fade. The angels watched in horror as his wings completely transformed. They were now black and as thin as a human computer screen. Yellow lines were marked on a branch of the wings, lines that would compare to that of ancient ruins. Each branch of his wings were now separate from each other but held an invisible connection that still enabled him to fly. The joining points of his wings were separate from the wings as well. His hair reshaped into three tips: on pointing skyward and two pointing out both sides. The skyward point had a white streak on it. His eyes became pure white with black lining the corona. He had no pupils. His original outfit became a shirt and jeans; the sleeves of his shirt had three drapes in a curved motion. The back of the shirt allowed the wings to fit well and had straps on his back. His face was engulfed in a purplish-black fire that soon became a mask to cover his face. _

"_This, other than your human form, will be the only form you can take in the Earth world. With the transformation complete, you are now banned to the Earth world, where you will be hunted and you have to fight to survive."_

_The angels only looked down upon him; it was the law of the twilight aftermath. One angel, who disagreed with the master decision, couldn't bear to see him banished. She stepped out of the audience and spoke to the master as other angels questioned her actions. _

"_Sir," she said slowly, "I'm afraid I have been hiding something as well."_

_He looked at her with great confusion, and asked._

"_Child, what is it that you could possibly hide?"_

"_I…I…I knew what he was doing!"_

_The other angels gasped at what she said. _

"_I kept it a secret from everyone. I broke the laws of the twilight aftermath!"_

"_Child, I'm greatly disappointed, you, my most loyal rank, has betrayed the laws as well. It brings me great disgust to say this, but I'm afraid that you must receive the same retribution as your friend here. You too shall be banished to the world of Earth."_

"_But sir, she's an example of what we are," the angel spoke out of order again._

"_Well, in that case, you and you're friend will have to abide with my test."_

_She perked up at his statement. _

"_You two will travel the world in search of one man who holds the key back to this world. But he will not do so if you are dead," he said pointing to the female angel, "you must be kept alive throughout their world. If he fails to keep you alive, he will stay banished from this world. But if you two are kept alive by the time you find this man, I will allow you two back into this world. Do you agree?"_

_She looked at the angel who had been transformed and was unconscious. She couldn't bear to see him in such terror and despair, so she finally concluded._

"_Yes."_

_"Very well, the man you are looking for goes by the name...Jedah."_

_"I understand."_

"_Then, forever be banished into another world. _

_One of disgust and terror to befall._

_But the key back to our world you hold,_

_Is one that will save you from your forever fall."_

_He clapped his hands and the two were surrounded by a white stream. She closed her eyes unable to withstand the bright light until the force had stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that the clouds were closing in a white light from above. The clouds closed the lights shine like a door as she looked to the unconscious angel. _

'_At last, we are alone…' she thought. _

This was a prologue to my story. This chapter was supposed to explain the reason of their travels. Don't worry, this story will have humor on other chapters. Until then, this chapter is suppose to keep you guys guessing. R & R!


	2. Battle with Baby Bonnie hood

Good evening everyone! If anyone wants a reason, I'm making this story to include other darkstalker characters that weren't introduced in the anime, such as B.B. hood and Lilith, and some of my own characters. Today, I'm gonna feature a little incident in a bar.

"Black Murder," she said, "Wake up."

He slowly stirred out of his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly to see her face. He regained consciousness and stretched. The feeling of rejuvenation filled his body afterward.

"Hey Asuka," he greeted.

Her real name was Asuka Arukiwa. She was 5' 0", 11" inches shorter than he was. She looked around 15 years old. She had black hair with red bangs that were a little longer than shoulder length. It went along her back and was streamed along with a yellow headband tied to her head. She had a light maroon top with the right side shouldered and the left arm tied with 5 yellow straps. A loose pink belt around her waist on red shorts that stretched right until the knees. She wore red boots that rose up to the knees. Her eyes were just as black as his was, but he had pure white eyes lined with black around the corona and hidden by glasses.

This was her human form.

"So," she said, "what should we do today?"

"Same as always, you live, we search, we go back home."

His name was Black Murder Heavangelon. He has white eyes lined black around the corona with no pupil. His hair was black and short. It was streaked a small white line and cut well. He had a black shirt and jeans. He also wore glasses that kept his eyes from being seen.

(A/N: I don't know why my character has a much shorter description. Hey, it's my character.)

This was his human form.

He got up from the tree he was sleeping near and dusted himself off. The two looked at each other then began to walk along the road.

The walk was quiet and unnerving. They know that they would be hunted in this world, but they didn't know who or what and when, will strike. This kind of silence was deafening. It wasn't until they spotted a bar up ahead that the silence would've practically killed them. After finally getting to the bar's entrance, he looked at her and asked.

"Wanna go in?" he said smiling.

"I…don't think we're old enough."

"Fine, suit yourself," he said walking in.

"Hey, don't leave me out here."

They walked in to see that there were people that looked way older than them except for one girl who looked no older than 13. She was sitting on a chair with her back turned to them as she counted some money in her hand. She was wearing a red dress with a hood and a white apron below her waist. There was a basket set on the table full of unknown contents.

"Seems pretty quiet," he said.

Asuka sat on a nearby table and B. Murder followed. They sat across the girl who was just putting the money back into her basket. She put it in and closed it tapping it as if she was waiting for something. She looked to their direction and noticed them. She looked back seeing them and continued waiting. A waitress arrived at her table and greeted her as she began to order.

"She seems to be a bit too young to be here by herself," Asuka whispered to him.

"I guess, but that explains why we were allowed without being seen," he whispered back.

It seemed as if she could tell they were talking about her. She knew people always talked about her, but this kind of chatter wasn't exactly music to her ears. Their talk was cut short when the waitress walked to their table as they ordered. While they were ordering, she looked to them and focused on B. Murder. She saw a lot of people who wore glasses, but why did he wear them indoors? This gave her caution as she continued to inspect.

"So, where do we go after here?" she asked.

"Well, if this guy who we're supposed to look for is quite unholy, then we might have to ask people who can level up to him."

She eavesdropped on the entire conversation and lost focused when he said 'unholy'. She figured whatever it is they seem to be looking for requires a lot of extraordinary power, and if they have that kind of power…no. She can't jump to conclusions yet. She decided to wait a little longer.

"Hey there," a guy who just walked in said to Asuka.

"Um, hi," she said back.

"Is this your friend?" he said pointing to B. Murder.

"Well, yeah. We've known each other for quite some time…"

"Well, how about you dump this wannabe punk and ride with me?"

"Oh no you didn't, he said standing up, "You did not just say that."

"Want me to say it again?"

"Don't make me bring out the 'your momma' jokes."

"Oh? Bring it! I've heard every 'yo momma' joke in the world."

"Black, don't do it," she pleaded, "don't even think about-"

"Your mother is so fat, aliens that try to take over Earth wouldn't be able to tell it apart from your mother."

Asuka just slapped her forehead as the people in the bar let out witty comments of the joke while some wrote it down.

"That's it. You're dead!" he said.

He threw a punch towards B. Murder but he only backed his head away. He grabbed his arm and pulled himself towards him as he landed a kick in his gut. He clutched his stomach as he threw another punch with the same arm toward his torso. He backed to the left and grabbed his arm. He forced it to position immobility for him as he grabbed the other arm and held them tightly against his back.

"Is that all?" he said, "Man, humans are just as pathetic as we thought," he said to himself.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Only if you agree to leave."

"Fine! I agree!"

He let him go and watched as he ran out of the bar. He turned around to see Asuka shake her head slowly left and right.

"What? He was hitting on you."

"But you didn't have to humiliate him in front of all these people."

"Well, at least I had some fun out of it."

"Yeah, whatever."

Before he had a chance to sit down, the girl that sat across them stood up and looked at them. He noticed and looked at her back as she looked down in thought. He waited for a response as she looked back up and reached into her basket. She found what she was looking for and pulled out…

"FREEZE!"

"OH MY GOD, SHE HAS A GUN!" a person yelled as he and everyone immediately ducked under a table. Asuka ran under one as well, remembering that humans feared whatever could kill them.

'Whoa, it's one surprise after another here on earth.'

"Alright listen up," she said as everyone quivered under a table, "I want everyone here out of this bar. This is between me and him."

Hearing that she was letting them go with their lives, everyone immediately stood up and ran out the door. Asuka, however, stayed at her spot, wondering what will happen to him.

"Nice gun there," he said, "I never expected a little kid like you to own one."

"Be quiet," she said coldly.

Asuka watched as B. Murder faced the gun bravely. She pondered about the origin of the little girl and why she was not afraid to shoot.

"You're not afraid to shoot me?" he asked.

"Never have been. I've shot millions of things before, not one target escaped."

"Interesting. So tell me, what is your name?"

"I don't know why you aren't afraid, but my name is Baby Bonny hood. B.B. hood for short."

"Well, I am not afraid of anything, not even Death."

"And why is that so?"

"I stared at him in the face."

B.B. hood got a questionable look in her eyes as she lightly dropped the gun, but she still kept it pointed at him.

"Well, I hunt monsters for their bounty, and you seem to have one. So what kind of monster are you? Werewolf? Vampire? Ghost?"

He simply chuckled at her assumptions.

"Not even close."

"Then what are you?"

His hand began to burn a purplish-black fire as he pressed it against his face. His hair began to reshape and grow. His clothes began to change as well. His hair was now tipped with three points: one pointing skyward and with a white streak on it and the other two were pointed by the side. His clothes were now battle-scarred and wings began to form from his back. The branches of the wings were separated, even the joints of the wing. Each branch was as big as a computer screen and lined with yellow that resembled that of ancient ruins. His face was now covered with a mask that had rectangular holes on the mouth to allow heavy breathing.

"I'm an angel, a banished angel."

B.B. hood stared at him with amazement, but then regained a fierce one.

"Whether you're an angel or not, you're still a monster. And monsters must be rid of."

"Not without a fight!" he said as he drew his hands behind his back and grabbed two sticks.

He brought them out forward as they grew. He now held two staffs with a blade at the tip of each. The blades were rigged and had an emerald embedded in each one. There was also cloth at the point where the blade and the wood collided.

She pulled back the gun to hold it tightly between her hands as she began to fire. He evaded the bullets and closed in on her as she continued to fire. Her gun clicked a couple of times signaling her that the gun has run out of bullets. She quickly grabbed a second gun with her other hand to save time. He took this one opportunity to close in and attack. He began to slash madly at her as she quickly dodged backwards. He swung his sword at her like a dagger and missed but tricked her into a trap. The cloth of his sword suddenly lashed out and grabbed her ankle before she was about to fire seeing a vulnerable spot. She was caught off guard as he punched her with his fist tightly clenched to his sword. His sword was still embedded into the wooden floor, so he used the momentum to spin on the stick and kick her at a fast pace. He immediately pushed his feet toward the ground and removed his sword from the floor; the cloth still had her ankle. He jerked her back and spun her in the air and crashed her into a table. The table broke in half among other shards of glass as B.B. hood singed at the tremendous pain.

In the air, she saw a metal saucer that was used to deliver foods and such and quickly shot it with her gun. The saucer flew towards him as a result of the shot and banged him on the head. She saw her chance and wasted no time. She caught his head with her basket and brought it towards her knee. She grabbed his neck and got on his back. She brought out a dagger and used it to slash at his neck, but with the constant speed and rushing blood she missed and slashed his collarbone instead. She saw her mistake but set it aside as she grabbed a bottle from her basket and slammed it on the back of his head. She was thrown off as a result of the blow. She quickly put the bottle back into her basket while in mid-air, grabbed a really, not to mention impossible to be able to fit in the basket, lethal weapon from her bag, laid her basket on her neck and shot ruthlessly. The weapon caused smoke to appear in the area as she continued to fire. When the weapon ran out of fires, she stopped and stared at the smoke clearing.

She gasped and saw that he still lived. His wings had reshaped to form a spinning disk that protected him from all of the rounds. For a minute, it was almost as if she felt fear. He looked back at her as his wings quickly reformed into place. He disappeared and reappeared behind her and began to attack. She was caught off guard and fought back, but she was already weakened. She clutched her basket and swinger it at him with all her might, but he merely jumped over her. She spotted him and desperately thrusted her basket towards him in midair. He landed and dodged her attack, but wasn't gonna let her of easy. As she saw her attack miss, he slashed her basket and the contents fell. Weapons, daggers and bombs of all kinds flew threw the air as the cloth that was tied to his sword separated into millions of strands and grabbed every single one of them. They were immediately pointed at her and ready to fire. She saw this and quickly landed. She ran from the fire as fast as she can and grabbed a gun she had with her in her hood. He ran at her ready to finish her off as she frantically fired at him. He used his swords to counter all of the bullets as he closed in. the last bullet fired at him and he knocked it as it struck a shelf that was above her. The shelf dispersed and fell as B.B. hood pressed the trigger in a failing attempt to fire any rounds left. He brought his sword up and forced it towards her head.

SLASH!

On the other side of the wall, a red liquid flowed from the wall. Her hand shook with complete fear as she stared into his emotionless eyes. She looked to her right to see where his blade had landed. It had struck a bottle of ketchup that seemed to have fallen from the shelf above. Her eyes were quivering with complete fear as he removed the blade from the wall and wiped it with a nearby napkin. She slid against the wall and onto the floor as she trembled at the thought of a different outcome.

"You seem to be shaking," he said.

She did not answer; she was too afraid. Her body still shook with fear as he sheathed his blades and turned around.

"It seems that your soul has been tainted at a young age. Why else would you attack without the guilt of death?"

He walked away from her and looked toward Asuka who just witnessed the entire battle.

"Let's go…"

They began to walk along the road again, seeing that they were no longer needed at the bar. B. Murder had resumed his original form at the time.

"Black Murder?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you finish her off? I mean, I know she's just young, but leaving her to live is not like you."

"Well, for one, she was a human. In fact she was the only human I've ever fought. And for the second, her soul is tainted. I can't bring myself to destroy a tainted soul when it can be cleaned."

She pondered as the sky began to rumble. She looked up to see the clouds blanketing the sky and finally dropping rain. She covered herself with her arms, failing to block some rain. She was soon shadowed by B. Murder's wing as he covered himself with his own.

"I have my own wings," she said summoning her wings and shielding herself with them.

"I know, just reminding you," he said turning to her.

In his peripheral, he saw a red image walking to them along the road. It seemed to wobble along the path. He turned to see it was B.B. hood. He reached to his back reaching for his weapon as Asuka turned to see who he was looking at. She stopped a couple of meters from them and stared at them not with eyes of revenge, but with eyes of uncertainty and fear. She was looking down at the moment then looked at them. It was a slow minute at the time, until she spoke.

"…I'm sorry."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm…sorry. Despite what you could've done back there you let me live. All monsters I've faced never gave up the opportunity to kill me."

"But I wouldn't have been the first, right?"

"No one, not even my own race, has shown me kindness. After people get to know me, they look down upon me. You are the first one who's ever shown me kindness."

"Well, he is an angel after all," Asuka said.

"Tell me, where are you going?"

"We're looking for a man named Jedah," he said.

"Jedah? Jedah holds one of the biggest bounties in all of the land. He is known among all monsters. Please, let me join you. I can help you find this man."

"Well, should we?" Asuka asked.

"Hmm, well considering the fact that she attempted to kill me. But seeing as if she can be of assistance…"

B.B. hood patiently waited for her answer.

"Okay, you can join."

She smiled and walked towards them. She thanked them for allowing her in and continued to walk along the road as it rained. But the rain stopped minutes after and the sun shined brightly upon the ferry.

Man, is this one of my longest chapters EVER? A lot of action went down here, so the next chapter should have an equal amount of humor. R & R!


	3. The ground a hero once stood on

And here, we have another chapter by me. So, did everyone love the last chapter? If you've read my other stories, you'll know that I have a sense of humor that I can't help but express in my stories. Well, I said this story would have humor, so I guess this story will cover it, along with another threat to the trio.

P.S. check my bio to get a better picture of Asuka Arukiwa. Copy and paste the link into the address bar.

"_Mi lord!" yelled a demon from the hall._

"_What is it?"_

"_We have gotten word that an angel has been spotted from above."_

"_An angel?"_

"_Two, sir."_

"_Finally, a fresh supply of power. Send out one of our lieutenants and seek them out."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Charaka."_

"_As you wish…"_

'_Finally, an angel. Maybe my kingdom will rise to the above and conquer.'_

It had been some 3 miles before they finally reached the next town. The town had some houses and even a Laundromat that B.B. hood seemed to be relieved when she saw it. She walked in the building and told them to wait for her. B. Murder and Asuka decided to check the town history before progressing.

"Hello, welcome to Miketa town's library. (A/N: I made the name up. It's not a real town name) how may I help you?" the librarian asked.

"Hi, we would like directions to the history section?" Asuka asked.

"History?" she said with caution, "Uh there's no history aisle in this library."

'Strange, every library should have a history section,' Black Murder thought.

"Um, okay. Well, what about a brochure of this town?" she asked.

"Brochure?" she said with the same tone, "uh, city council never made those."

"Oh, well, just tell us where we can find a book that has this town's history and everything."

"Town's history? There is no book on that and this city has nothing to hide," she said with a much tense tone.

"Whoa, all we wanna know is what happened in this town."

"THIS TOWN HAS NOTHING TO HIDE!" she yelled.

They were surprised with her yelling but soon evaded that thought when she got up and began to push them out of the library.

"We're so sorry that you can't stay any longer, please leave the building and never come back for the rest of your lives. Goodbye," she said WAY too fast.

She pushed them out of the library and closed the door locking it. The people inside said that they had to leave and complained until she silenced them reminding them it was a library. They complained 'quietly'. Had it not been for the flight of stairs the library was built with, their fall would've been a lot less painful. When they finally reached the bottom, the two where in a (cough) awkward position. Simply put, girl on top of boy, boy under girl, and both looking at each others faces.

"…"

"…"

She quickly got off of him and looked away with a deep blush on her face. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head signaling that he was getting the same thoughts that she did.

"So, should we get B.B. hood now?" she asked.

"Um, I guess."

Ignoring the scene they were in, they walked in search of B.B. hood trying to make the most of the moment. They walked in the Laundromat to see only a few people. Finding B.B. hood wasn't easy, though, because when they found her, she wasn't wearing her hood. Instead, she was wearing jeans that tightly hugged her legs; a tank top that seemed to fit her and her hair was let out. The tank top was striped red and purple; a color that seemed to match the outfit.

"B.B. hood, what are you doing here?" Asuka asked.

"Well, since my last fight, my clothes had gotten into a real mess. I decided to wash them out," she said as she pointed to a washer in front of her, "and rid it of the smell of ketchup and blood."

"Blood?" he asked, "I barely laid a scratch on you other than the punching and the kicking."

"Not my blood, some hobo's blood."

"Don't tell me you shot him!" she asked.

"No I didn't. I punched him in the nose for asking me for some money."

They both looked at her sternly as she kicked her feet in the air on the chair she sat on. She noticed their gaze and said.

"What? Like I would give some guy I don't know money."

After having B.B. hood's…hood washed, they returned to walking as B.B. hood was inspecting her (new) basket.

"Aw crud, I'm low on weapons."

"She uses weapons, but she can't even bring herself to saying bad words?" he asked Asuka.

"Hey, she's a growing lady."

"We need to stop for supplies," she said.

"Well, okay, but where can we find a supply shop that has weapons and whatnot?" he said.

"How about that place?" Asuka said pointing to a shop with the words 'Weapons and whatnot'.

"I hate irony."

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" said a rather obese man from behind the counter and in front of a wall of guns.

"Hi, I need to restock on weapons."

He looked at the two back and forth trying to find where the voice came from.

"Down here fatty!"

He looked down to see B.B. hood impatiently tapping her foot.

"Ah, well of course. Before I sell you any guns…"

"You have got to be kidding me," Black Murder said, not believing the words that came out of the guy's mouth.

"…I will need your license."

"Of course, my license," she said putting on a happy face, "it's right here."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out nothing. She noticed and put the hand back in the pocket trying to find it, but no luck. She touched something that sounded like a sticky wad of loose gum. She pulled it out to discover that her license was melting from her hand.

"Oh no! I forgot to check my pockets before I put them in the washer!"

"No license?" he said stepping back and grabbing a lever.

"What are you doing with that lever?" Asuka asked.

He pulled the lever and the floor below them disappeared. B.B. hood screamed in terror as the man laughed with his eyes closed. When he opened them while he was still laughing, he stopped to see that B. Murder and Asuka were using their wings to stay afloat. B.B. hood, who was still screaming, was caught by Asuka. She stopped yelling to see that Asuka was holding her. She looked to the man then the floor then back to the man.

"What, are you trying to kill us?" she said.

"No, it's something I do to everyone who leaves their card in their pockets and accidentally leave it in a washing machine."

"There's a friggin' crocodile down there!" she yelled pointing at a green thing moving in water below them.

"Actually, it's an alligator."

They landed on ground as the man noticed the wings.

"I take it that you folks aren't normal people, correct?"

"Normal like the love between a kitten and a whale," B.B. hood remarked.

"Well then," the man pulled a gun out of nowhere, "I guess no one is, eh?"

B.B. hood never had a gun pointed at her, especially when she didn't have one of her own. She's faced Death before a.k.a. Black Murder and no way was she gonna face it again. She used her instinct in an attempt to survive.

"Hey, one of the alligators is upside down," she said.

"Really? Which one?" the man said looking at the pool.

"Look closer."

"I don't see any-"

B.B. hood suddenly kicked the man into the pool and pulled the lever closing the trap. B. Murder and Asuka looked at her as she grabbed a few of the weapons that were on display. Again, she felt their stare and told them.

"What? He had a friggin' trap door ready for us in the middle of the freaking lobby!"

As soon as she had filled the basket, she noticed a door that said 'KEEP OUT' in really big letters.

"I might not be breaking no rules," she slyly said as she turned the knob.

"Wait B.B. hood, I don't think you're supposed to go in there," Asuka said.

"What do you care? I'm a psychotic 13-year-old who uses guns and bombs that look like apples."

That shut them up as she entered the room.

"Whoa," was all she said.

They were in a huge room with machinery all around the place. There were tools on tables, chains all over the floor, and a really, really, really, (breathes) really huge machine in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" Asuka asked.

B.B. hood walked up to the giant machine that looked like a huge turbine engine. She looked at the computer screen that was displayed on it. She saw that the screen displayed the words 'HIBERNATING' on it. She continued to gaze at the machinery as the two angels walked over to her.

"Any idea what it is?" Black Murder asked.

"It's just an assumption," she started, "but I believe that this is an X-474 prototype G-unit accelerator with a built in caliber turbine rods, magnesium powered proton overrides, and a power core tank built to contain powerful nuclear outages from colliding with the chemical receptors that power the magnesium powered proton overrides. But then again it's just an assumption."

Their jaws practically dropped at her run-on explanation. Asuka regained conscious and asked:

"Do you know what it does?"

"…"

"…"

"…" B. Murder stayed silent as well.

"I have no idea."

"Wow, you sure know you're military doomsday devices," Black Murder remarked.

B.B. hood decided to press a few buttons cautiously, attempting to see if anything would happen.

"B.B. hood, I don't think that is a good idea," Asuka warned.

The machine made a loud humming noise as it turned sideway upwards as B.B. hood stepped back. When the machine achieved 90 degrees, the tip of it began to shine as a harder, more senile, hum sounded. It lasted for a few seconds as the screen on the machine said 'CONTACT SUCCESFUL. METEOR DETECTED. COMPONENTS: UNKNOWN'.

B.B. hood read the screen as she said them aloud. The two looked at her sternly as she smiled.

"What? It could've been worse."

Suddenly, the machine gave off an alert. The screen typed in the words as an alarm blared

'DANGER! HAZARDOUS COMPONENTS DETECTED WITHIN METEORTE! METEOR HAS REDIRECTED COURSE AND HAS TARGETED EARTH. INVANSION CONCLUDED. INVASION CONCLUDED. INVASION CONCLUDED. INVASION CONCLUDED. INVASION CONCLUDED………'

The black attitude of space along with the sparkling colors of nebulas and stars was polka-dotted with searing rocks. Each one seemed to colonize each other as they surrounded a huge, no, enormous meteor that was way bigger than MT. Everest. It was the meteor that was predicted to hit Earth in years to come. From the meteor, a rock the size of an ordinary boulder blasted itself from the huge sediment and floated away from the colony. It traveled the vast darkness of space until a blue orb was in sight. The meteor stopped and soon returned moving, but in a different direction. It was headed towards Earth. As it neared the atmosphere, it slowed down as a red wave began to circle it from the direction of the planet it was facing. It began to flame and soon, grew a tail-like appendage all shooting stars get.

From Earth, it streaked across the night sky as the trio walked out of the building ad towards the road.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that machine would activate Independence Day?" B.B. hood asked.

"We're not mad at you B.B. hood, it's just that we're saving you from the being known as 'the girl who killed her race'," Asuka said.

"We better keep going and leave this place before anyone notices the sky is fal-AHH!"

BAM!

"Dude," B.B. hood said, "You fell in a ditch."

"This ain't no ditch," Asuka said as she saw how far the "ditch" spread.

The "ditch" was as wide as a house. It stretched far enough to hold 2 football fields. At first, one would think a river was here if it weren't for the tipped ending points. Black Murder groaned as he rubbed his head and yelled.

"Who put this stupid ditch here?"

"Our town savior," said a man who had noticed them.

They all looked at him as he explained what happened.

"Our town was filled with monsters top to bottom; life at this town was suicide. It wasn't until he came and eliminated the town of its monsters. Had we not have been caring for that insignificant girl, the town wouldn't have had the monsters in the first place. We were blessed when the man agreed to take the girl away from this town and returning it to its tranquil state."

"What's the ditch for?" Asuka asked.

"It was the last deed he did. With one swing of his sword, he summoned a fire god and destroyed the last of the chupicabras."

"CHUPICABRAS?" B.B. hood yelled, "Chupicabras hold one of the biggest bounties in the monster black market!"

"Yes, in fact, on the same day, two women came to the town in search of the same bounty but discovered what he did."

"Wait a minute, two of them?" she asked.

"Yes, one of them wore a yellow suit and had brown hair but the other…"

"What did _she _look like?"

"Well, she wore an odd pink outfit with these huge hands that would shift shape to take forms of weapons. She also had blue hair and blue skin."

"Blue skin?"

"Yes."

B.B. hood reached into her basket and pulled out a book. She opened it and began scanning the pages.

"Did she look like this?" she said showing him the page.

"Yes, she looked very much like that."

"B.B. hood, let us see," Asuka said leaning the book towards their view.

When B. Murder got a good look at her, he was surprised. He had seen that girl before. Back at the prison gate. He thought it was the last day he would see anyone again from the prison gate.

"Guys, we're talking about one of the toughest monsters ever to hit the planet. She was one of the survivors at Pyron's destruction site. Where a man named Donovan destroyed the beast."

"Donovan! That was his name," the man said, "The name of the man who saved us all was Donovan. I pity myself for forgetting such an important asset of this town's history."

"My friends," B.B. hood continued, "we're standing on the ground of a hero. The hero that saved Earth…"

New Darkstalkers and old ones, what a story. Well, this chapter helped cover the past of the town they visited and predict what future they might have. There were some funny parts in this chapter, some of which might reappear again. If I feel like it. R & R!


	4. Kingdom hidden in the Desert

Path of Radiance: Begin the hunt.

So, I've got another chapter up. Don't know what to say; maybe two new Darkstalkers will be here. Let's just see how it turns out.

The sun was beating down upon the three as they walked along the sandy hills. The soft gravel crunched under their feet as their bodies begged for rest. The wrath of a desert is brought upon all who enter it, even those who aren't human.

"B. Murder?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me never to wander into a place filled with sand and sun and is located IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" she yelled, her echoes spreading out across the sandy plain.

He gasped upon hearing the echo that spread throughout the spiny field. It had been a long time since anyone has crossed into their boundaries. It had been a long time since they had hunted one down. He rose out of his chair and stared outward into the sun, seeking the source of the sound. He found his target and soon, ran with a speed no ordinary plant should have.

B.B. hood stared out into the desert with her back behind the sun as the two angels argued about who's bright idea was it to cross through a desert. She took a quick peek at them and sighed, closing here eyes. When she opened them, she saw out in the sand a cactus that wasn't there. This perked her curiosity; they hadn't passed by a single form of life, not even road-kill. But then again, the cactus didn't look like an ordinary cactus. It was spiked, yeah, but the spikes seemed to be oddly placed. And the flower on top was a bit big. She turned to the two about to ask them, but forgot about it seeing as if they won't listen. The cactus had disappeared and B.B. hood told herself to take great caution.

'These deserts aren't safe. Could there be a monster?'

Suddenly, huge stalks of cactuses rose out of the ground, each one lining one another. When they had fully risen, they looked as if they were setting a stage. The two stopped bickering and noticed the new life that wanted to take theirs. From the sky came a yell; well, more like a holler, like a battlecry. It landed hard on the ground before them and it stood up facing them.

It was green all over, but had a flower n top of its head like headwear. Needles decorated it's body like bells on a Christmas tree, but it's biggest spikes were on its arms. The looked quite sharp and were shaped like wings. It didn't look like a cactus; it looked like a new enemy.

"Ah, fresh hunt," he said with a snake-like voice minus the hissing.

B.B. hood grabbed her gun by the handle, realizing a threat by his sentence, but did not pull it out. She was experienced and knew what to do. B. Murder carefully paid attention to him as his eyes taunted his own in a game of chess. His eyes and his smirk gave a horror to hearts alike if in any case a direct stare where to occur. Asuka pressed her hand on the first yellow band on her arm ready for a fight. She had never been in a fight before, but if she's been slacking off in skill then it's now or never for some decent training.

"Hunt? What do you mean by 'hunt'?" B.B. hood asked.

"It's just plain and simple; you crossed into these boundaries that are our hunting grounds. Why do you think no one survives Death Valley?"

"Death Valley?" B.B. hood repeated.

'I always knew Death Valley was unsafe for travel, but I had no idea these monsters inhabited it. I hope I live long enough to tell the story,' she thought.

"Now, which one of you will be the first to be fed upon?" he asked deviously.

"You know what?" B. Murder asked, "I bet you have no idea who you're messing with. I guess I should give you a little taste of heaven's wrath!"

His right hand was engulfed in a purplish black fire, signaling that he was transforming. The monster stared in shock as he transformed to his Heavangelon form.

"So, a Darkstalker? I rarely get to see those. Not many ever thought of entering a desert. This should be fun."

"Oh yeah?" B. Murder replied, "Let me see you define 'fun'," as he ran towards him and began his assault.

He swung both swords in a scissor-like motion, aiming for his neck. The cactus monstrosity only backed away quickly keeping feet in place. The cactus pressed his hand against the desert sand and kicked the angel in the chin. His hand became roots as it burrowed underground and reappeared under the angel. Two hand-like plants grabbed B. Murder as the cactus somersaulted onto his feet backwards. He pulled his hands out of the ground and revealed that his arms were connected to the vegetation that tied up the angel. Two cactuses appeared at both sides of the monster as he swung B. Murder into both cactuses back and forth. After about four swings, he held him into the sky and his hand took the shape of a flower. The flower released some powerful spores that threw B. Murder at a distance from the monster. He landed with a thud as his opponent transformed his arm to take shape of an axe. He swung it in midair hoping to land on the angel but B. Murder immediately rolled out of the way and sped towards the cactus seeing his opportunity to attack.

He swung his blade downward toward him yet knew the monster would accurately avoid the attack. As predicted, his opponent moved and dodged the attack but didn't negate the oncoming kick. The black angel immediately swung his sword into the air as he crashed his foot onto the ground, resulting in sending his opponent airborne along with himself as well. In the air, he launched a series of punches, kicks and slashes as the cactus monster struggled to break the sequence. Each strike connected with precision and accuracy, not missing a single beat nor skipping rhythm. A punch would follow after a kick; a kick would follow after a slash and so forth. He ended the aerial rave with a turbine attack of his wings that sent his opponent onto the ground with a fierce impact.

(A/N: for those who wanted a little more detail, this was an aerial rave, as seen in fighting games we all know and love.)

The cactus monster struggled to get up but managed to plant his feet (A/N: no pun intended). He came at the angel in a rage more intense than the desert themselves. B. Murder placed his sword in an "X" formation before his opponent striked. Before the two connected, a howling wind was played across the sand that startled everyone that stood on the golden gravel. From a distance stood a whole community of cactus-like monstrosities that looked like the opponent B. Murder was fighting. One, however, was the most different among them all. He wore a dark blue sombrero that was practically as wide as he was. He had red eyes, with no pupils, surrounded by white; his eyes looked like the shape of a guava. He was quite obese looking but oddly that didn't portray a single ounce of overweight in his figure. He wore pants with a blue scarf acting as a belt and his arms were slim yet his shoulders and hands stood out the most. Not a single spike protruded from his body, which was odd for a cactus geomorphic. He had a red circle on his left breast with black shines around it resembling a sun of sort. His legs were incredibly short and his feet were quite wide, yet seemed required with a stature such as himself.

"M-Master Amingo," the cactus monster stuttered, "Y-Your presence was unexpected."

"It's all in the name of business Decrassi," he spoke.

Suddenly, B.B. hood began to shudder and hid behind Asuka as she stared at the odd patch of vegetation. She noticed what B.B. hood was doing and wondered.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Be quiet, don't let him see me," she said coldly and quietly.

"Well, well, well, we've never had a fighter such as you enter our deserts in a long time," Amingo said.

"Um, thanks?" B. Murder said with caution.

"Sir, may I ask the reason of your presence? You interrupted the termination of these outsiders," Decrassi stated.

"Yes, they are outsiders, but they mean no harm," the cactus geomorphic said, "in fact, his battle skills impress me. I'd be more than happy than to give him and his friends salvation from the sun."

"Excuse me sir!" Decrassi exclaimed, "but they are trespassers and-"

"Oh, stop your bickering. They mean no harm as I said before. Forgive Decrassi, he hasn't had a good battle in a long time," Amingo said.

"You said you were gonna give us a rest from the sun. Well, where is it?" B. Murder asked.

"Shade and water is all we can offer you at the moment," he said, "We don't exactly consider everyone guests in the desert."

He looked toward Asuka who returned it with a blank stare. He continued to look and noticed red cloth lingering behind her legs and noticed the owner of the hood.

"B.B. HOOD!" he yelled as he ran toward Asuka when his real 'target' was the gunner.

Asuka ran out of the way seeing the stampeding vegetation leaving B.B. hood to fend herself from the cactus, and she didn't do a very good job of it. Amingo shook the little girl in a mad hug as B.B. hood developed dizzy eyes as he continued to shake.

"I never thought I'd see you again! How have ya been you ditzy psychotic firearm-wielding blond?"

"Let me go so I can and tell you properly!" she choked.

He let go the ditzy psycho- I mean, gunner as she breathed in the much needed air and cleaned off the wrinkles that produced while her recent li'l 'death hug'.

"B.B. hood, you know this…guy?" Asuka asked.

She sighed and turned to them.

"Yes. We met sometime during the Abyss revolution. Long story short, Pirate Gal finds treasure, treasure is really an enemy, warps a lot of people to pirate ship, we all team up to take down the enemy, yadda yadda yadda."

"Oh," B. Murder said, "Well, in that case, you two have met before. And that must mean you've become good friends, right?"

"You can say that," B.B. hood said, "but I can't," she said silently to herself turning away.

"Yes, it has been a long time old friend," Amingo said.

''Old friend?'. The incident was about two months ago!' B.B. stated to herself in thought.

"So, I'll let you all in into our desert kingdom!" Amingo said with glee.

"Sir!" Decrassi bursted, "They're outsiders! I was in the middle of terminating them for trespassing violations and you reward them with a tour into our hidden kingdom! Amingo you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Amingo yelled pointing a finger at Decrassi in rage, a rage B.B. hood had never seen in all of the time she's been with him, "These people are honest and friendly folk. I have full trust unto them and I will not let the likes of you interfering with my generosity!"

"I'm…sorry sir," Decrassi said shamefully.

"You should be. One more outburst likes that…"

"I know the consequences Senior Amingo," Decrassi finished without the need of stating his needed retribution.

"Very well," he said already feeling like his joyous self again now that his scuffle was over, "follow us and you will see what I've been doing for the past two months."

The trio looked at each other and shared shrugs as they followed the pack of cactus morphs. They could just turn down the offer and continue with their journey and back to traveling under the hot desert sun with no water or shade for thousands of miles.

They chose to accept the offer.

'Amingo, you have been a king misguiding our race for too long. All of your decisions are thoughtless and risky yet you don't seem to care. That throne you sit on will not be seating you anymore. Our race will have a new king, and it will be me…'

The land began to throw sand at the traveling ferry. The winds carried grains of sand as it tainted the accuracy the trio took for granted. Their sight began to close in response to the tiny material blowing in every direction. They had so dearly wished the desert would ease them with mercy. But mercy has no definition within a sandstorm. The two angels struggled to keep a line of sight at the traveling herd of vegetation but the young gunner had no problem with these conditions due to the fact that she owned a pair of goggles. In order to prevent wandering further into the sandstorm, they agreed to let B.B. hood be their eyes as they walked along the sands. B. Murder and Asuka needed to stay close, so they had to hold hands to stay severed to one another. B. Murder was holding B.B. hood's hand as well, yet he felt something more coming from holding Asuka's hand.

It was an awkward feeling, one of longevity and warmth. He had never felt Asuka's skin before and never knew what it felt like nor wondered what it would feel like. It was soft, kinda rough due to the sand, but it felt like cotton to him. He wondered what she was thinking knowing that this reaction is expected when two angels are in an embrace of any kind. Angels are known for their reactions to strong feelings, but towards other angels is a mystery. He had felt a lot of strong feelings coming from people he had once visited, some mostly fear and others pure joy, but towards Asuka…it was different.

'What am I feeling?' he thought, 'it's not fear or joy. But those are the only feelings I've felt so far. But now that I've been banished and my schedule has been majorly disrupted, I thought feelings like this would never occur again. But to her……it feels warm. Am I in…?'

"We're here!" Amingo yelled.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the towering castle known as the kingdom. It was green and had portions of cactuses growing all around it. It looked like an average castle seen in the world, but this castle was towering; I mean REALLY towering. It reached as high as the clouds themselves, even the moon would be jealous of it's height. The sandstorm seemed to bypass the whole structure, as if it was protected by a barrier.

"Welcome to the kingdom hidden in the dunes!" Amingo said with glee, "a palace where no human or monster other than cactus hybrids have stepped foot in," he said as if he were talking to tourists.

"Wow," B.B. hood said bringing out a camera and taking a picture of it.

"Hey, hey, hey! No pictures!" Decrassi exclaimed nabbing the camera and crushing it within his hand.

"Hey! I had my birthday on that camera!"

"Lower the bridge!" Amingo commanded.

The castle released a wall of its own to reveal a bridge that lead inside the palace.

"Why do you guys need a bridge? It rarely rains here let alone flood," B.B. hood said.

"We don't really need one. I just thought it would be cool," Amingo said.

They entered the palace and felt that the entire lobby was calmly cold. Spikes adorned from various parts of the wall. And the entire inside had a green light gently floating about as a bright tone of green shedded among various places. Truth be told, it was like a desert mirage fantasy with out the mirage.

"Whoa," were the words that managed to escape from the trio's mouths.

"Come, my friends," Amingo said with happiness, "Explore the wonder that is my kingdom with me."

B. Murder spotted a cactus man wiping a cup with a towel as he served two cactus men who were helping themselves to some what looked like to be very cool water. He licked his lips in response to the moisture and headed over to get himself a cup.

"Hey Black, aren't you gonna join us on this tour?" Asuka asked.

"Uh, no offense, but I'd rather enjoy a cold glass then skip around on your little tour filled with fairies and pixies," he said walking back to his destination.

"Okay, feel free to explore by yourself," Amingo said.

'Grr, what does that fool think he's doing? He's leaving a complete stranger alone within the confines of our palace. That's it, the mutiny was planned for a few weeks but this act has sped the time up. Amingo, get ready to be unseated and hard!'

"So, what is it?" the cactus man behind the counter asked.

"Just a glass of water, please."

The cactus man placed a cup under a cactus stalk pointing downwards and pulled a lever connected to the plant. Bluish green water poured from the hole that seemed very thirst-quenching. After pushing the lever back to its original spot, he placed the water next to the angel and waited for the man to take it and chug it. B. Murder stared at the awkward liquid for a moment with concern, then took a head-on drink and allowed the tastes to swirl. It had a unique brisk taste with an added sour bonus. Yet, there was some sweet quantities in the drink along with a mint punch. Each taste countered another but the only feeling of excitement in the drink was the exquisite and exoticness anyone could see in it. He forced the drink back onto the counter hard and breathed the air he found sweet after. Never had a drink like this thrilled him.

"Ya like?" the cactus man asked.

"Yeah, I like it very," he said with amazement.

The bartender simply chuckled and resumed wiping the cup he was holding. B. Murder was quite impressed, to say the least, and he now felt somewhat relaxed and curious. He decided to ask a few questions that had been itching him for some time now.

"So, you work here, right?" he asked.

"Since day one."

"Can you tell me a few things?"

"Sure, like what?"

"Well, I don't know where to start. Um, was Amingo always the ruler of this kingdom?"

"No. We have a very sophisticated birthright when claiming the royalty title. Our last king was Decrassi's father."

"Decrassi? Isn't he that guy I fought back in the desert?"

"News spread fast over here, so yeah. You did. Heard you put up one hell of a fight, especially with that technique you did. What was it called again? An aerial rave?"

"Yeah, that's what it is. Say, shouldn't Decrassi be the king instead of Amingo?"

"Well, I shouldn't say to a stranger like you but seeing that Amingo gave you unlimited access to our palace… Amingo came back alive during the Abyss revolution and such strength proved that he was worthy of holding the title. Decrassi was pretty bummed about it but I think he would rather fight than to rule."

"But there isn't much to fight. Personally, if I were like Decrassi, I'd attempt to overthrow Amingo and claim the crown."

"Well actually-"

"And spread the kingdom to boundaries beyond the desert for territory and fights from those who would resist."

"Actually, there have been rumors that Decrassi _is_ planning to overthrow Amingo."

"Really? Well, wouldn't Amingo do something about it?"

"If you're talking about a warning or some sort, then you should hear what happened when Amingo heard."

-Flashback-

Their footsteps roared through the halls as the two cactus mercenaries hauled a disobedient ranker. They were quick unable to risk their prisoners escape and the job was difficult, but orders were orders. They didn't stop at the sight of the door; they kept running in a major hurry. Upon contact with the door, they busted through and threw their capture onto the floor. He struggled to get up but to no avail thanks to the rope that tied him. He felt footsteps approach him in a cold deathly pattern. They stopped as he looked up to the one who ordered for his seize.

"Is this the one?" he asked.

The two who brought the prisoner in nodded as he looked down upon his struggling ferry. A rage began to burn inside him as his eyes connected with his.

"Decrassi, there have been news that you have been planning to overthrow me; are they true?"

"No, Master Amingo, I would never plot against you," he said in a tone without a sense of forgiveness.

"You lie. I have eyes and ears spreaded throughout this castle, which I work hard to maintain. Be honest Decrassi, or else I have to fracture your skull, killing you," he said placing his foot on his head.

Decrassi's eyes were filled with uncertainty along with a slight hint of fear. After a cold silence, he spoke, saying that he was attempting to overthrow him.

"Hmph, I expected no less," he said removing his foot and walking back to his throne. He stopped halfway and began to talk.

"Do you know why they selected me instead of you to be the king? It's not because I prevailed against a monster who was trying to destroy our world or the fact that I have mastered the Rising Spinestalk. It is because I have what is needed: the need to sustain a society, the lust to fulfill others wishes, and a good heart. You are lucky I have all three, or else I would've killed you those years ago. What do you have that would make you king? The endless lust for battle? The need to conquer and prevail? The carelessness of a community in vain? You wouldn't make a true king; you would only destroy your kingdom inside and out. You will always be a lower rank than me. And unless you know what is needed to master the rights of this kingdom, you will be me right hand man. You are lucky that I'm letting you live AND keep your rank. You also have a strong obedience towards me, I know as well as you do that you can break through those ropes you are tied in. untie yourself and get out of my sight."

"…I will. Thank you…Master Amingo," he said, breaking the ropes, getting up and walking out of the room.

-End Flashback-

"Wow, that was an interesting story," B. Murder said finishing his drink.

"Some say he's given up and wishes to stay at the rank he is. Some say he hasn't given up and is willing to try again. But all I know is someone will stand up to him sooner or later."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the drink," he said getting up and walking away.

"And whatever you do, don't walk near the fountain!" he yelled.

I know this is a wrong way of ending a chapter but I have to. It's already at ten pages on my computer and it's about to be eleven. Anyway, Amingo is NOT an OC. He's a real character owned by Capcom from the game Marvel vs. Capcom 2. His origins are unknown so it's safe to say that he is a Darkstalker. You can get a good idea of him if you search Marvel vs. Capcom. He's got many fans, namely me. Well, R & R!


	5. The palace stands no more

Well everyone, here's the fifth chapter! It may seem short compared to the last chapter, because I had to cut it off due to it being long. Here I go!

The air of the palace was a swift soothing aroma. Anyone who was stressed and troubled would be refreshed by this air. B. Murder, even though he wasn't stressed at all, felt calm by the aroma that surrounded him. He even lost track of where he was walking a few times, but being trained the way he was, he knew how to be alert at all times. Even in the cooling scent that begged him to relax, he could feel the eyes of someone on him throughout his wander. It was uncomforting but the effects of the aroma urged him to ignore. Yet, he knew better.

"Alright, who's there?" he said turning around and looking above.

He was alone at the moment; none of the citizens were considerably close. He knew someone was willing to attack him, and that person felt that now was the time. He kept an amp alert on whoever found him interesting enough to keep an eye on.

He heard rustling on the walls nearby. He figured his stalker wasn't an expert on stealth. He gripped his blade in preparation for battle and decided to rat his opponent out.

"Alright, I know you're there. Come out and I won't hurt you," he said with great discern.

The wall began to rustle a lot revealing someone getting down from the wall and onto the floor. The stalker revealed to be…Decrassi.

"Decrassi?" B. Murder asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you," he said walking towards him.

The angel gripped his sword even tighter knowing how Decrassi loves a fight.

"What is it you want? I'm not interested."

"Now that's not fair, I haven't even told you."

"So you do want something from me. What is it?"

"I thought you said you weren't interested."

"I am now. So what is it?"

"Well, if you are…" he stopped in front of B. Murder and whispered, "I want you to get rid of Amingo."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"Shh! Don't cause a commotion! Now, keep quiet about this. All you have to do is battle Amingo to the death."

"What about you? Shouldn't you be trying to overthrow him instead of me? Because I know this isn't the first time you tried."

"So you've heard… Well, it doesn't matter. Yes, I tried to rid my kingdom of that overweight cactus. And I failed. But now, I know you can."

"What makes you think I can fight him?"

"I don't, but I know you're the only one who could in thousands of miles."

"What makes you think I'll do it? That man gave me and my friends shelter, shade and water. The three things most valued in a desert. I would never betray a man as generous as that. Why don't you go and fight him?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't win. He has incredible strength and is a formidable opponent. I wouldn't even have a chance."

"Well, tough luck. I'm not doing it."

"Well, if you insist. You can't blame me for trying, right?" he said with a devious smirk.

"Whatever," he said as he walked away in his direction.

'Well, plan A and B have failed. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. I'll have to fight Amingo myself, but how? His followers will aid him in his survival, and the only private spaces here are small. So, it all has come to this. I knew a day like this was going to happen. Be ready Amingo, not only will your throne be mine, so will your life!'

The thought of telling the others ran through his mind. He didn't want to be a tattle-tale, but he didn't want his friends to get hurt. He thought he should let it be and see what happens, but he didn't know what Decrassi was planning. If he was willing to get rid of Amingo that bad, would he go to drastic measures?

"And now I will explain the security of our desert kingdom," Amingo began.

The two, Asuka and B.B. hood, began to wish that their 'tour' was close to an end. It wasn't until they saw the history of the palace that they wanted to leave sometime soon.

"Our deserts are rigged with over thousands of giant cactuses that are hidden by magic. Such as much as a scream will these plants cause echoes throughout our desert. Our security 'guards' will detect the noise and command an attack on any possible intruders."

"So that's how you found us," Asuka muttered.

"Yup. You really are a loudmouth when it gets too much for you, are you?"

"Grr. I just don't like the desert," she said with a huff, crossing her arms.

Amingo then noticed their angel friend arriving at the scene.

"Hey, Black M.'s back. So, how did our water refresh you?"

"Um, it was pretty good," he said.

'I guess I should tell them,' he thought.

"Hey, Amingo, was it?"

"That's my name!" he said in his signature joyous tone.

"Well, I think you should hear that-"

"MASTER AMINGO!" a voice filled with terror and urgency yelled.

A cactus hybrid ran from the halls across the group as quickly as he possibly could. He stopped a few feet from Amingo and clutched his knees regaining his much needed oxygen, well, carbon dioxide. They're plants, what else can they 'breathe'?

"What is it, I'm in the middle of-" Amingo began.

"It's the fountain! The water has stopped running!" he interrupted.

"What? Take me to the fountain!"

The cactus whop ran in and Amingo began to run in the direction the alerting cactus came in. confused, the three looked at each other and ran with them. In a minimum of 3 minutes, they were in one of the largest rooms the palace could ever hold. In the middle of the room, stood a fountain as big as the palace itself. It was a dark shade of green and had milk-white needles adorning the edges of the fountain on each layer. Each spike was about 4-feet tall and decorated the fountain's edge like crazy. The tip of the fountain was connected to a hole in the wall near the ceiling were water was no longer running; it was blocked by something unseen; presumably a boulder or some sort. The fountain was shaped to guide the water through a series of mazes down the fountain until it reached the large pool on the floor, also barraged with spikes.

"The water…where is it?" Amingo asked to himself.

"Look at you," a voice from near the ceiling spoke, "Quivering in fear for the sake of your kingdom and all you do is watching what you can't fix. Is that the kind of king to rule this palace?"

"Decrassi," Amingo silently growled, "What have you done to the fountain? You know the palace can't thrive without it running!"

"Amingo, I will return our fountain to its proper state on one condition. Until you accept, I will not give any details nor will I repair the fountain."

Amingo gave a quick moment of silent thinking until he replied. He knew the eyes of his followers were on him as he pleaded the decision that might affect them all.

"I don't care what you want from me, I accept the condition, now return our fountain to its running self!" he said with great admonition, pointing at him.

Immediately, Decrassi removed the boulder, which kept the water from running, slowly. The boulder fell to the ground with a dull thud as the citizens of the palace awaited the next words to be spoken; king or rebel.

"Fine, I accept the condition so what is it? The crown to the throne?" Amingo said, "Because if that is what you're after you can have it if you want. I'd rather lose my throne then let this kingdom die."

"Well, such bravery for a cactus. Maybe I was wrong for trying to unseat you. But that will not change my plan. I no longer desire the crown you wear," he said, causing great confusion among everyone, for that they knew that Decrassi wanted Amingo's crown badly, "So you have accepted my condition, so will I bring it. I challenge you to a fight to the death with no involvement of your servants. If they dare interfere, I will take their life."

"A fight to the death?" Amingo repeated, "Is that what you wanted?"

"And with no interference. Especially from the newcomers!" he said pointing at B.B. hood, B. Murder and Asuka coldly.

"Fine, but whether I prevail or fail, I will be glad to know that my kingdom still lives. Now, are you ready?"

Decrassi smirked and jumped all the way down to the floor. He eyed Amingo with a rage confined for years. Now was his chance to release everything he had been storing; rage.

"I was born ready," he said.

"Let's begin!"

INSERT BATTLE MUSIC…if you have any

Amingo drove his fists into the ground a couple of feet from Decrassi. Decrassi never saw any of Amingo's fighting techniques, so he had a disadvantage. From under, a set of jaws came up and bit Decrassi once. After that, it retreated into the ground only to reappear once more for another bite. It completely disappeared under the ground and Decrassi feared another surprise attack. Amingo then ran to the cactus monster and lashed him with an arm different from his original. It was spiral shaped, long and had a flower spinning at the end with spikes at the tip of each petal. The resulting attack did multiple damage and wasn't the end of his barrage. Amingo's left foot transformed again and was used to attack Decrassi. It shifted shape some more with another attack and struck Decrassi painfully. Amingo drove it into the ground and small, stubby vines with thorns eroded from under Decrassi, sending him to the air. Amingo followed and began to punch and kick with appendages one shape-shifter would kill for. He ended his 'aerial rave' with a ramming attack by turning into a pumpkin shaped wheel with eyes and brown leaves at the end. He followed the finishing attack with a drill-like appendage shifting from his leg. Decrassi landed hard after the attacks but then knew he had no more problems; he knew what Amingo was capable of.

Amingo landed softly on the ground and ran after the numbed traitor determined to finish him off. But Decrassi suddenly disappeared into the ground leaving Amingo confused about his whereabouts. Decrassi reappeared with a blade-like appendage growing from his right arm. He slashed Amingo with an uppercut attack and sent him into the air. He had not fully learned the aerial rave technique, so he quickly grabbed him using his legs and slashed him a couple of times before kicking him to the ground. Decrassi landed on his hands and roots protruded from his palms and dug underground. Amingo rubbed his head trying to ease the pain when roots protruded from underground and grabbed him. They pulled him below as a cactus reappeared distant from Decrassi. He pulled his hands from the ground and revealed that he had captured Amingo and scraped him against the cactus. Decrassi threw Amingo to the cactus knowing how painful it would be.

A flower grew from Decrassi's hand and he dug it into the ground waiting for Amingo to get up. When he did, he eyed him and Amingo ran at him seeing an opportunity to attack. When he saw the flower growing from the ground at a rapid pace, though, he knew he was in trouble.

The petals of the flower began to spin at a frightful rate with earth and boulders flying into the air. The plant itself was moving toward Amingo carrying the flying earth components with it. The rapid petals and flying dirt struck Amingo relentlessly. The combination of rapid blades and heaving boulders were too much for him to guard or counter from. For a total of 7 seconds did the entire move last and Amingo was thrown against a wall as a result of the attack.

_Hyper combo name: Vile Subduction Blade_

_Type: Rapid assault, aerial strike_

_Highest amount of possible hits: 28_

Decrassi formed an axe into his hands and leaped into the air above Amingo, ready to finish him off. Amingo opened his eyes weakly to see the blade in Decrassi's hand and immediately rolled away. Amingo ran to him and sent him into the air by using a mace-like appendage as his hand. Decrassi reacted quickly by facing Amingo and sent a handful of spikes onto him. He dodged the attacks easily but saw Decrassi ready to strike him again using two axes. Before he jumped away to dodge, he planted a seed into the ground. Decrassi missed by a long shot and growled at Amingo precariously, but saw the small plant protruding from the ground. It was bulb-like and was red and didn't look too threatening. Decrassi realized it was just a decoy to lure him away from Amingo so he set his eyes on him ready to face his next attack. But what happened next surprised him.

The small plant suddenly grabbed Decrassi using it's 'mouth' and sent him towards Amingo, who had his hat removed revealing a hole into his body. He fell into him and felt some of his energy being drained. Amingo began to beat himself like a drum with two drumsticks that came out of nowhere. After a few dance moves, he spat Decrassi into a wall and felt refreshed.

_Hyper combo name: Dance of the cactus_

_Type: One hit, drain_

_Highest amount of possible hits: N/A_

Decrassi removed his face from the wall and growled deeply at Amingo. He jumped off and formed his hands to take shape of an axe once more. He saw that Amingo began to burrow himself to the ground and thought it was a trick. He re-shifted his hands to take the shape of a cannon of some sort and aimed it at Amingo. When he was directly over him he began to fire iron ball-like spores from within. But suddenly, two huge and thorny vines erupted from the ground in a spinning motion and deflect the attack. They kept spinning towards Decrassi and at an extremely rapid pace.

_Hyper combo name: Rising Spine stalk_

_Type: Rapid aerial assault._

_Highest amount of possible hits: 52_

The attack struck Decrassi intensely as he rose up higher into the palace air. The stalks kept spinning and spinning so fast, it looked like a blur. The stalk stopped rising but did not stop spinning. The pain was so unbearable but Decrassi wouldn't give up and let a beanstalk bore a hole into him. He felt rammed against something thick and sturdy; the ceiling. He began to prey for the attack to stop and like an answer, it did. The stalks quickly shrunk into the ground to reveal Amingo feeling very tired from the attack. He even panted with a hand on his knee showing that the attack took a lot out of him. Everyone looked up to see of what became of Decrassi. A moment later showed that he fell from the ceiling and into a running river of the fountain. His hand laid lifelessly through the sharp spikes of the fountain and not a single movement came from the hand.

Amingo won.

Amingo got up to see if any reaction came from the lifeless hand owned by Decrassi. After a minute of silence Amingo turned to the audience that had been watching the entire fight since the beginning. He spoke.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who would dare think about opposing me. I fought this battle for the sake of the kingdom. I would never let such an influence such as Decrassi harm my palace. Today, Decrassi has fallen, so who is next? Understand that I care for all who follow me and destroy all who oppose, as you have witnessed. So take great admiration for the king that stands before you today. As long as I breathe this, well in this case, carbon dioxide, my kingdom will not have a chance of falling."

"But you're wrong right here."

Amingo turned to the fountain where the voice came from. Decrassi was still alive. He stood next to a vine that glowed an eerie blue and was attached to the fountain hole where the water came from.

"Decrassi, you still live," Amingo said with no tone of surprise.

Decrassi shifted his hand to the shape of a small knife and held it towards the vine.

"What are you doing? Do you know what will happen if you dare divide that vine?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing!"

"I'm just letting you know a little thing in the rules of revenge. If I can't rule this palace, then no one," he pulled the weapon away and swung it towards the vine with all his might, "CAN!"

Upon impact of the blade, the vine stopped glowing and the water stopped flowing. The wind that rushed through the halls of the palace stopped blowing and the sweet simplicity that is the Desert Kingdom was no more. The vine disconnected from the fountain began to dry up and portions of the fountain began to dry up with it. The walls of the palace began to decay and the spikes that adorned from various parts of the wall began to fall. The fruit that hung from the dying walls began to rot; the entire palace was imploding.

"Now look at what you've done!" Amingo yelled, "Cutting the line of life has caused this palace to fall apart and it's all because of your greed to hold the crown!"

"I do not need this palace anymore, and if I shouldn't then so shall anyone else! Goodbye citizens of the desert palace, I have made history," he said before blowing a hole in the wall and escaping.

"Sir Amingo, what do we do?" said a cactus man frantic about the fact that his home is being destroyed.

"We have no choice," Amingo said sadly, "we have to run."

"Sir…"

"Evacuate all the premises and citizens. Save as much storage we have collected. Get ready to abort the palace!"

"Yes sir!"

The palace fell to the ground with a crumble; the sand blanketed the result of mutiny in a storm beginning to die. The ones who lived peacefully within it sobbed as their home died in waste. Amingo was an experienced king, but even he never thought he'd live to see a day like this. He had forgotten he had company invited before the palace corruption and was startled to feel someone tugging his scarf. He looked down to see B.B. hood with a worried look on her face, one that said 'what are you gonna do now?' he only smiled at the girl but couldn't keep it forever. He looked to the two angels waiting for a response from him. He broke the waiting silence by announcing his next actions.

"Well, Decrassi destroyed our homes and I bet he's already happy with himself. But this palace wasn't very impressive to him. Yes, it provided great prosperity to last us generations, but if we try hard we could rebuild a palace, maybe even better if we can pull it off."

"Amingo, what are you saying?" B.B. hood asked.

"I'm saying that I haven't given up. I ruled that palace and I still do. There's no way I would leave this colony of cactus men stranded in the desert. We are gonna rebuild that palace, even if it takes us years! Am I right my followers?" he yelled towards his people.

They all gave a confident 'Yeah!' showing that they agreed with their king and would be willing to work for shelter.

"Well friends, you can help if you want but I know you didn't mean to visit our kingdom," he said turning to the trio.

"That's okay, we really are thankful for all you gave us," Asuka said.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. And if you're looking for civilization, you're best bet is to go in that direction until you see a sign over there. You can pick two ways but both of them will lead to a city of some sort."

"Wow, thanks Amingo," B. Murder said.

"It is with my greatest pleasure. See you later B.B. hood. Until next time!" he said waving.

"Thanks for all of your help!" Asuka said as they began to walk away.

"He's a lot nicer than I thought," B.B. hood said turning away and walking.

"And he's very strong. Though I wonder what became of Decrassi," B. Murder said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Now that the sandstorm has cleared, we can have some peace and quiet along the way," B.B. hood said confidently.

"Yup! It's gonna be smooth sailing from here," B. Murder said happily.

'Oh, I don't think so,' thought a demonic monster spying from afar, 'Mi lord wants his angels, and I'll give him his angels.'

Wow! That wasn't as short as I thought! Its 9 pages on my computer, so it should look that short from the way you're seeing it. Anyway, to get a better description of Decrassi, look in my bio and check the fan characters section. Well, that's all for today! B. Murder, out!


	6. Charaka and the truth of the meteor

Here's another chapter. My internet rarely reconnects, so I don't get some inspiration when I type a story. Even now my internet's disconnected. But, I'm typing a story, and here it is…

The next town they were heading towards was now in view. White rectangles and light-posts where visible from the desert. The trio was more than happy to see such familiar suburban settings. The sandy land they were walking on was becoming smoother and more leveled as they progressed. The sand was no more, instead, a sleet rock with a smooth surface took its place; a pebble or grain of sand would be rare. However, B. Murder sensed an aura he hadn't felt before, yet felt similar. He displayed his caution by keeping a lookout in all directions.

Asuka had noticed B. Murder's cautious attitude and thought he would let it go. But he hadn't let down his guard, like a watchdog in a high security prison. If he's staying alert since their departure, something evil must be stalking them. She couldn't let it be; she decided to ask out of curiosity and caution.

"B. Murder," she spoke, "is something following us?"

B.B. hood hadn't been paying attention to either of them since they left. She thought if she felt danger, she would've alerted them. But hearing Asuka's question told herself she was way past her potential. On the inside, she hoped a monster was stalking them. If they detected a monster way before she could, a little training would do some good for her. In response to her question, she readied her weapon as she waited B. Murder's assumption.

"Yes, I can feel it, but this monster seems to be afraid of a challenge."

The little gunner felt a bit disappointed and minorly excited. Disappointed, because if the monster was afraid to attack, it must've been her. She had gotten so good at hunting and combat most stronger than normal monsters would hesitate to attack her. Excited, because she was the kind of person to enjoy torturing. She has a habit of seizing, hurting and releasing weaker monsters foolish enough to attack her.

"What kind of monster?" Asuka asked.

"…odd."

"What's odd?"

"This one seems to be inexperienced."

"Really?"

"It's been in battle before but hasn't prevailed, it has power that excels but has failed to use it, and it has a tail."

"H-How can you tell?"

"I can see it right there," he said pointing to a tail protruding from behind a bush.

B.B. hood faintly scowled at the weak attempt of the monsters hiding spot. It was like this thing was trying, pathetically.

"We can see you. Come out with your hands up if you wanna," B. Murder yelled.

"You know where I am?" a voice yelled from behind.

"We can see your tail," Asuka yelled.

The tail then retreated behind the bush.

"Now you don't."

B.B. hood continued to scowl faintly.

"Don't make me chop that bush in half," B. Murder yelled.

"…well…go away."

"God, this is a waste of time. Come out or else."

"Or else what? Shoot me?"

"I'm very capable of doing that," B.B. hood yelled.

"…seriously?"

B.B. hood brought out her gun and fired a round above the bush. This startle whatever was behind the bush.

"Ah! Alright! I give up! You win! I'm coming out now."

He arose from the bush. His skin was that of average human skin color, although a little more tanner. He had black eyes were white would usually be seen. His real red surrounded black surrounded by black. He had fish-like appendages adorning his head and hands. He had a tail with fins at the tip. His feet also resembled a fish-like matter; often seen in lake monsters. He also wore blue jean shorts.

Thank god for those shorts.

"Now that I've almost killed you, what are you?" B.B. hood asked.

"Well, I'm a chupicabras, believe it or not."

"You're kidding?" they all said at once.

"Nope. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"No, you look like a fish," Asuka said honestly.

He looked upon his body a couple of times then answered.

"Look, my race had a little difficulty living in the ocean, alright?"

"You guys used to live in the big blue?" B.B. hood asked.

"Still do. Why do you think no one knows about where we live or eat?"

"I always thought you guys only drink blood."

"Well, did you really think salt water and blood was enough to nourish us?"

"Umm…no."

"Didn't think so."

"So, what is your name?"

"Well, my name is Charaka. Demon syndicate lieutenant of the underworld."

"And why are you here?" Asuka asked.

"To…um, bring you to my master so he can feed on your energy?"

"……"

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll start killing you now," he said, beginning to approach Asuka.

"Oh, no you're not," B. Murder said, drawing his blades.

"…those things real?"

"Yeah. Did you really think I'd let you get close to her without using these?"

"…well. I guess not."

"Man, you're pathetic."

"I know, don't rub it in."

"But you said yourself you're the lieutenant of the demon syndicate," B.B. hood said.

"I know."

"And if I recall, tribal things like that requires a lot of strength."

"Well, there was this tournament for the rank and I, sorta, cheated my way in."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and I regret doing that. Now my master depends on me for everything."

"Why don't you just tell him you cheated and let him remove you from the rank?"

"Yeah, see, cheating is a disgrace to my race and if I do confess about that, I'll be removed…for good."

"What's so bad about that?"

Asuka whispered the answer into her ear.

"Oh…… you are so screwed."

"Cheating never wins," Asuka said shaking her head along with B. Murder.

"Look, there's no way I'd be able to stand up to you guys, I'm outnumbered. I can't go back to my master empty handed," he complained.

"Well, if he still thinks you're the strongest among them…I guess I can help you," B. murder said withdrawing his blades and walking towards him.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Look, he can't blame you if I'm stronger than you, right? And if he thinks you're stronger than anyone then he'll think we're stronger, right?"

"Umm, right."

"But you lose, and he can't blame you. Therefore, he keeps you up here trying to get us."

"Um, that's a nice plan and all, but how will I look like I lost to you?"

B. Murder suddenly grabbed his skin near the bottom of his neck.

"I got that covered."

"Wait! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Not really, unless you want to be "removed" permanently."

"Um, okay, but try to restrain yourself on the pain…"

"Never do."

Asuka and B.B. hood watched as the sounds of punching displayed in their ears. Asuka turned to the distant town and asked.

"So, do you know the name of that town?"

"Well," she brought out a map and began to read it, "The town ain't got much to offer, other than food, shelter, water, and a live concert being held."

"Live concert? Is there gonna be a famous singer or something?"

"Well, I think so. Her name is-"

"OW! Don't pull so hard!" Charaka yelled.

The two turned to the "quarrel" to see B. Murder with one foot on the ground and the other on Charaka's back. He was using both arms to pull Charaka's arm. Charaka looked pretty bruised up; enough to be convinced that he got beaten up, badly.

"Well, do you want a broken arm?"

"No…"

"Then why didn't you say so?" he said letting go and getting off of him.

"I think you've done enough," Asuka said.

"Yeah, I was just beginning to have fun."

"Hey, that's my jig," B.B. hood said.

"Well, I best be going," Charaka said, standing up, "wonder what he'll say."

B.B. hood then thought of something. Something to help the poor "thing".

"Have you heard of a man named 'Jedah'?"

"Jedah?"

"Yeah, we're looking for him."

'Amazing, if I follow these three 'trying' to get their soul energy, I might get to Jedah and have him remove me from my demon rank. It's genius!' he thought.

"Nope, never heard of him," he said.

"Oh, well, see, he can-"

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go now. Sorry that I couldn't stay any longer. I'll see you guys later!" he said as he ran off.

"Well, that was weird," Asuka said.

"Really pathetic, that he is," B. Murder said.

"So, B.B. hood, as you were saying?"

She remembered and looked back to her map.

"The star of the concert will be performing at the town alright. And her name is Felicia."

AT THE BARON DESERT NEXT TO MIKETA TOWN.

"You sure this is the meteor?" she asked the townsfolk.

"Yes, it landed yesterday," one of them spoke.

"Miss Li told us so. She senses a powerful energy ready to emerge from it."

"Do you know what this means Mei-ling?" she asked her sister.

"An outer space visitor…"

"We must penetrate it. No telling what it might do if we leave it alone."

"Of course."

From her hand-like wear, emerged a hammer and a spike. She began to strike the needle while holding it against the rock. Not a chip departed from the meteorite. She cursed at the material that shielded the rock.

"What now?" her sister asked.

Just then, the meteor began to crack. The two stepped back as soon as they felt the aura emerge. A green aura eroded from inside and grew bigger as the cracks widened. Soon, the meteorite was a green orb that had a jelly-like substance surrounding it. It made alien noises as it looked upon the people.

"Humanity detected. Species, simian. Destination, Earth. Landing, succeeded. Engaging flight in search of material necessary for suit."

The green orb began to hover in the air as it ascended higher into the sky. Then, at the blink of an eye, it zoomed across the town to an unknown destination. The witnesses of the event gaped.

"Damn! It got away!" she said.

"Don't worry Mei-ling, I have a feeling we'll see it again," her sister reassured.

"How can we ever repay you?" one of the folks asked.

"Don't pay us yet. He isn't destroyed."

"Oh, but I insist. Miss Li wasn't feeling very good because of that thing. She's a fortune teller and you saved her life by getting rid of that meteor. We must repay you."

"Well, if you insist," Mei-ling began to barter with the townsfolk.

'What does that thing want? Why is it here?' she thought to herself.

"…and that's my final price."

"Ah, very reasonable. It was a pleasure doing business," he bowed.

"C'mon sis, we can leave now."

"Okay. Let's go."

"Wait, before you leave, tell us your name."

"Well this is my sister Mei-ling, and my name is Hsien-ko."

End chapter. The meteor was an alien, and now, all your favorite Darkstalkers are getting tied into this heavenly mess. So their encounter with a chupicabras wasn't exactly one YOU would expect. Well, that's just me. This story does have a humor genre for a reason. Wait 'til next chapter!


	7. One dream and a hidden past

Sorry if the last chapter seemed rush, I was up late and felt like I needed to finish it quick. I might redo it, but it would be difficult seeing there isn't anything that needs to be corrected. Well, I won't do that again. When it's late, I'll save and begin again. Let's get this over with.

P.S. I know some of you guys have played Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but in this chapter, in the last chapter I mentioned Felicia, B.B. hood never met her. I just wanted to share my opinion on Amingo's origins. So, keep in mind that B.B. hood and Felicia never met.

**Path of Radiance: One dream and a hidden past…**

The sun began to fall beyond the horizon as the sky was painted magnificent colors of red and purple. The trio had made it into the town where posters and fliers advertising Felicia's concert decorated the walls. Black Murder assumed she was really popular among the folk of the city. B.B. hood walked up to a flier as if she had seen it for the first time. The two angels followed with.

"Wow, Felicia is performing in this very town," B.B. hood gawked at a picture of a poster.

Felicia was a very pretty woman, and very attractive, in most men's eyes. She had an oddly styled hair colored blue with cat-like ears where the forehead and the hair met. She had cat-like gloves and cat-like feet, not to mention a cat-like tail to boot. She was clothe-less but had some kind of body paint covering the very necessary areas of her body.

"Is….is that body paint or something?" Asuka asked as she scanned the star.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I mean, what other explanation would there be for it?"

"I'm just saying, it's kind of revealing, don't you think?"

"Hey, she's a star. Famous people like her need to attract attention of all kinds," B.B. hood explained.

"Well, what kind of people?"

"Um…certain ones, I guess."

Black Murder noticed circus tents and lights setting up a few meters away. The tents were traditional red and yellow stripe patterns while the lights where brightly white. Each circus had an estimated count of 12 flags on each and every corner of the roof of the tents. In the middle of the eye catching tents stood a large stadium were Felicia was performing; it was obvious she was very famous to sing at a city like this. A ticket stand stood near the stadium, and it was still accepting payers.

"Look! A ticket stand! Let's go get us a couple of seats!" B.B. hood said with major glee.

"Um, Asuka?" B. Murder asked.

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna break it to her once she asks for money from us?"

"Um…"

"Now where could it have gone?" Mei ling asked herself.

She was driving under a night sky scattered with stars. But she wasn't looking for stars. Her eyes were set out for…whatever that thing was. Her vehicle was two seated, and a large trunk behind draped. It was big enough to hold a coffin, but at the moment, something similar to that.

"Hurry up Mei ling! My neck is cramping!" a voice wailed from the trunk.

"Be quiet Hsien-ko. This isn't the first time you were in there."

"Whatever," she sighed, "any sign of it?"

"No. Not yet. But we might have an advantage if we knew what it was looking for."

"Well, it did say something about finding necessary materials or something."

"Well, that's not helping. Materials could be anything. Metal, diamond, humans…"

"I guess we have no choice but to use your Darkstalker detector magic."

"I guess…"

She stopped the car in a slow halt and parked it where no car would collide with it. She walked out of the car as Hsien-ko walked herself out of the trunk.

Mei-ling was a 17 year-old woman who wore a fancy yellow attire. Her hat was swirled behind and had a yin-yang sign in front of the hat. Her clothes were in layers and had pockets for talismans and other spell related equipment.

Hsien-ko was also a 17 year-old except had blue skin and red circles on her cheeks. She wore a pink outfit lined with yellow with a pink hat lined with yellow at the bottom. It had a small ball at the tip and her waist was tied with a blue scarf. The shoulders of the suit had huge sleeves with finger like appendages adorning the end. The hole in her suit's chest revealed a fair amount of cleavage as well.

"Well, get started," Hsien-ko urged.

"Alright."

She sat down in a crouching position and brought out three talisman tags. She closed her eyes and began in deep concentration as two wisps formed at her sides. She held the tags upright and one of three was in mid-air.

"I suggest getting used to that spot you're standing on Hsien-ko; it could take me a couple of hours to detect at least one Darkstalker."

"Sigh, fine."

She sat in a crouching position as well, impatient knowing how long it will take to find their enemy. Little did they know, though, it won't be just the enemy they'll find.

After paying for the tickets, and agreeing that they'll repay B.B. hood soon, the trio had already seated themselves in the sea of chairs awaiting fans of all kinds. Even now, the whole stadium was halfway filled.

"I can't wait for her to sing. She sings like an angel," B.B. hood said, who got weird receiving looks from Black Murder and especially Asuka.

"Uh, well, it could've fooled me!" B.B. hood responded.

After waiting a couple of minutes, the entire stadium was filled top to bottom. Some were chanting Felicia's name while others were selling "official" Felicia merchandise.

"I hope she comes on stage soon," B. Murder complained, "These fans are killing my ears."

"Well, you should've known better. This is a concert featuring almost everyone's favorite superstar," Asuka claimed.

Backstage, a certain catwoman was brushing her hair as it was usually done. She placed the brush down and took one last look at herself, checking to see if everything was in place.

'You can do this. You've done this a million times before,' she thought.

"You're on in ten minutes Miss Felicia," a stage man said from behind her room's door.

"I'll be out soon," she said back.

She exited her room and walked out to behind the curtains. She quietly snuck a peek at the audience that was out there; filled, as usual. She had seen audiences as big as this one, but something about tonight made her feel nervous, or different in a way. She stepped back and thought about the one thing that could be bugging her. After finding no suspicion, she took a mere breathe and…wait.

She sniffed the air again and found it odd. She had smelled it before, and prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was.

'There's…a Darkstalker…somewhere in the audience. Please not tonight, any time but tonight,' she thought.

"You're on in five Miss Felicia," the stage hand reminded from afar.

"Okay," she said loudly yet quiet enough not to be heard from the audience.

'Let's just hope things go right this time…'

'Ah, the harvest is almost ready…'

Deep in a canyon far from the concert, a maze of webs filled the entire pit. Quiet chirps of creatures stirred in the darkness below. Bones and skulls decorated the ground of the canyon as a giant spider crawled its way into a large dome made of silk.

"Lady Widow," it spoke, "the Darkstalker commotion has quieted by a great deal."

"Really? I was beginning to fear that we might not have a chance to feast on humanity," she said with a mildly princess-like voice.

"According to my calculations, it has gone done by a total of 85."

"That much? Math is so little to enjoy yet so pleasing to hear."

"Will you launch the harvest soon?"

"Soon, peasant, soon. Until then, we wait until no threat to our harvest schedule arrives."

"Yes lady Widow."

She chuckled to herself as she thought of the many things that couldn't go wrong…

"Mi lord!"

"What is it?"

"Charaka has returned from above."

"And? Did he bring me my angels?"

"No. But he seems to be critically injured!"

"What! That can't be! Charaka is one of the strongest men I have! These angels must be skilled…"

"What should we do?"

"When Charaka is fully healed, tell him to return to Earth and return with my angels or don't return at all."

"Yes sir."

'Our strongest warrior, defeated? He proved himself strongest among all other warriors and prevailed. But did he…? No. He knows the consequences of doing such an act. But if he did…there'll be hell to pay!'

The crowd roared as their idol star exited the stage. It's a relief that there was no attack or anything this time, she thought. Felicia walked to her room and decided she needed a rest. It wouldn't be long before the next feature of the concert needed her. Yet, the thought of a Darkstalker in her concert made her uneasy. But she couldn't let it get to her yet. She had a concert to perform, and no demon would get in her way of her career.

"Hey, what are you- get back here!" yelled a security officer.

"Sorry, I have no time to obey the law right now!" a young voice yelled.

Felicia looked to where the voice came from. She saw a girl in a red hood slide between a security officer's legs, get up, and continued running. She looked back and waved her hands near her face as she stuck her tongue at the officer who failed to see where she went. Felicia knew the girl didn't see her, so she braced her foot-claws into the floor and prepared for impact.

"Oof!" the girl blurted as she collided with the cat-woman as the girl fell to the floor.

"There she is!" yelled a security officer as others came at the scene.

The girl rubbed her head as a result of the impact. Her eyes widened when she realized who she collided with. They stared for some time until the security officers got a hold of the little girl.

"Hey! Get off of me!" she yelped.

"Sorry if she gave you any trouble Miss Felicia," said one of the officers straining to hold a struggling fan-girl, "we'll remove her from the premises as soon as-"

Suddenly, she punched two of the officers holding her, by her arms, in the face. When she landed on the ground, she tripped the two with a leg sweep and threw her basket into another's head, knocking him out cold.

'Wow, she's got game for a little girl,' Felicia thought as she smirked.

"I saw her go this way!" yelled a woman's voice from a hall.

Black Murder and Asuka then spotted the pile of beaten up officer and B.B. hood hailing victory over them.

"B.B. hood! There you are!" Black Murder yelled.

"Why did you run off like that?" Asuka asked as they ran to her.

"To meet the star of course," she simply stated.

"Your little friend here has caused more than her fair share of trouble," Felicia said, arms crossed and a stern scowl.

"Sorry, she's just like every other fan you've met, right?" B. murder asked.

"Not really, if I had a nickel for every 12 year-old who had beaten up three officers in a matter of ten seconds, I'd have one nickel."

"Call me, extraordinarily ordinary," B.B. hood said with a toothy grin.

Felicia's nose than wrinkled. The same stench from before was now stronger. After a few whiffs of the air, she realized a Darkstalker was right here. She led herself to two conclusions: 1: one of these three is a Darkstalker in disguise or 2: a Darkstalker wants a sneak attack one her. If it was conclusion number 2, she would've sensed an opponent right there, but she didn't. So that means one of these so called "humans" is a Darkstalker, but which one? For some reason, the stench is stronger on the black haired man…

"Tell me girl," Felicia began, "what kind of training have you had?"

"T-training?" B.B. hood said with a horrid and scared look on her face.

"Yes, I believe that is what I just said."

"Oh, um…I was trained by…my father."

This shocked B. Murder and Asuka. She never told them she was trained by her father. A girl as young as her with gunpoint training like that must've received it early in her life. But who would teach their child the archery of guns?

"Interesting. And your father…what is he?"

"…"

B.B. hood began to look very scared and worried. Felicia almost feared she may have brought up an unnecessary topic. Instantly, B.B. hood dropped her knees to the ground and clutched her head with hypocrisy and began to shriek in terror.

"AHH! NO, PLEASE DON'T! DON'T SEND ME BACK THERE! I WON'T GO BACK!" she yelled.

The two, Asuka and B. murder, immediately crouched down and tried to comfort her as she screamed. They tried to ease her with words like "Calm down!" or "Don't scream!" with voices raised high to make sure she heard them over her own voice.

"No more voices, no more voices, no more voices, no more voices…" she repeated softly in a hysterical pattern.

Felicia just stood there staring at the little girl who snapped on the floor. She knew she caused a deep, dark past to resurrect in the young lady's heart. She felt ashamed of this and knew she would have guilt about it later. When all was quiet, she focused her gaze on the frail and weakened body on the floor. B. Murder checked to see if she was…

"She passed out," B. Murder concluded.

"What was that all about?" Asuka asked.

"I don't know, but if there's one thing I know about humans, it's the hold they have on things that affect them the most, like a dark, hidden and shameful secret or a misguided deed or something."

"A Darkstalker…" Felicia muttered.

The two angels looked up to her in response to the word she said.

"You two are Darkstalkers, correct?"

"What's a Darkstalker?" Asuka asked.

"A Darkstalker, or Dark ones, is a demon of sorts with dark blood running in there veins. I'm surprised you don't know that, seeing that every Darkstalker I've met knows about this."

"How can you tell we are Darkstalkers?" Asuka asked.

"Unlike many, I have the distinct ability to sense Dark energy coming from Darkstalkers."

"I don't know what you're talking about. If you're a Darkstalker, then that means you run with such blood, right?"

"I've been used to this all my life. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm surely not a Darkstalker."

"And why is that so?"

"Because I'm a pure blooded angel."

"An…angel?" she gasped, eyes wide with astonishment, "angels aren't supposed to have Darkstalker blood in them. Unless, your friend is full of it," she said looking at B. Murder with light anger.

"Black Murder…? You? A Darkstalker?" Asuka asked, "You never told me you were one."

"Black Murder? That's your name? That's all the proof I need," Felicia said as she charged for B. Murder.

She came at him with claws ready, but the angel stepped back immediately before she got a chance to claw his face off. She tried to claw him again, but he merely stepped out of the way. She tried numerous attempts at kicking, slashing, clawing, you name it, but the black angel kept moving backwards, dodging all her attacks. When the cat-woman tried to tackle him, he let himself fall to the ground as she flew over him. When she landed, she saw that the angel was balancing himself on the floor with wings coming out of his back. He pushed himself up with his wings and looked at Felicia.

"My, you sure are weak. If I even attacked you, would you stand a chance?" he asked.

Felicia already felt her stamina draining. She had been lacking training severely and knew she was in trouble. Many days of performing cut her training time. She was now inexperienced yet, she didn't want to give up.

"Stop fighting before I fight back," B. Murder said, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Y-you're not?"

"No. That wasn't the reason I came here."

"Oh. My bad. I mean REAL bad. I thought you wanted to kill me by getting closer as a human. I just wanted to get rid of you before you had the chance," she apologized.

"Well, seeing as I would've done the same thing, it's okay."

"But not with me," B.B. hood said as she held a gun at Felicia.

"Whoa! Where'd you get that thing?"

"I have a permit for it. Now, if you would hold still…"

"Wait a minute, first you were gawking over my famousness, then you were unconscious on the floor, now you're pointing a gun at me?"

"Well, between you trying to claw my face off and her holding a gun at you, I'd say what you tried to do is worse," B. Murder said to Felicia.

"This does not involve you."

"I said hands up," said an impatient B.B. hood.

"Look girl, I'm not trying to pose a threat here…"

"Did you not hear me?" B. Murder asked, "I said you tried to claw my face off!"

"Did you not hear _me_? I said this does not involve you."

"Did anyone even hear _me_? I said hands up!" said a ticked-off B.B. hood.

"Wait your turn to be recognized!"

"Ah, forget this. I'm just gonna start shooting."

"WAIT! I'm not exactly bullet-proof here!" wailed Felicia.

"That's the whole point. And you're not supposed to stay in the same spot once I'm ready to fire."

"But I don't hurt humans!"

"You…don't?" B.B. hood asked as she slowly lowered the weapon.

"I believe if humans just get to understand Darkstalkers more, maybe they'll begin to accept us…"

"Well, that's almost impossible, seeing as the last one blocked out the sun for years…"

"Well, I still have hope. I won't let killer demons get biased recognition from humans."

"It could work, I guess. But until then, I'll be killing the ones who won't 'cooperate'."

"So, we're cool?"

"Sure why not."

"Good, about time this is over," B. Murder said as he walked up to the two, "Now, if I recall, don't you have a show to finish?"

"Holy crap! I forgot! I'll talk to you guys later, 'kay?" Felicia said as she ran to the stage, in time for the next act...

A couple of miles from the Pacific Ocean laid a vast quantity of trees, each one desperately reaching out for the sun. Sunlight was valued so much during the Darkstalker reign, now that the greatest one has been defeated, sunlight could now drench the trees with kisses and praise. Deep within, an egg the size of a mailbox lay. It was green, old, and covered with slime. It had felt the sun's touch a few days ago, and now that it was warming up, maybe it'll hatch…

Crack!

The egg shell began to penetrate; a sign that whatever inhabited within it was ready to be born. As the shell began to shake, a noise was heard inside, not that of a child, but more like a young demon. The piercing cracks spread across the surface; its birth was imminent. After a long wait, the top half of the shell shattered. A young Preying Mantis-looking child slowly emerged from the goop where he rested. Two shadows walked up to the newborn, one looked like a giant killer centipede while the other was an equally creepy fly.

"Welcome back prince," the centipede said.

"It's good to be back," the youngling responded.

The concert was an everlasting success, and the trio was now hanging with the star of the show in her room. B.B. hood got her much wanted autographs while the two angels questioned Felicia out of curiosity.

"So, you can sniff out Darkstalkers?" Asuka asked.

"Well, sense them as well. There were so many Darkstalkers in the human world when I came here, and I found out the hard way," Felicia beamed, "my senses were a mess at the time. So now I wanna find out a bit more about you guys."

"Okay, shoot," B. Murder said coolly.

"What are angels like you doing on Earth?"

"Well, I was banished from the heavens for breaking a few rules, that's all."

"Actually, if I recall, you were banished because you broke the most sacred rules of all: the twilight aftermath," Asuka corrected.

"Fine, what she said."

"Okay, and another thing," Felicia said, "why did B.B. hood join you?"

"Well, after I defeated her, she joined us. I was the only opponent her ever showed her the meaning of mercy or something like that."

"See, since I hunt Darkstalkers, people want to get as far away from me as they can," B.B. hood supported.

"I see, one last question," Felicia said.

"Okay."

"But for B.B. hood."

"Um, sure. What d'ya need?" B.B. hood asked.

"Why did you freak out back there?"

"Wh-wha?"

"Why did you start screaming when I wanted to know more about you're father?"

B.B. hood looked own in fear and worry. She struggled to come up with an answer, but all she could do was keep the pain away with words.

"Don't cry B.B. hood," she whispered as her arms began to shake, "They're just curious. Just don't cry. Do not go back to the voice…"

Felicia saw that B.B. hood was on the verge of another breakdown, so she decided to let go of her curiosity; hey, curiosity could've killed the cat, right?

"You know what? Forget about that. I bet you guys are busy with something, aren't you?"

B.B. hood looked at Felicia with question, then felt relief enter her as she sighed her worries away.

"Well, we are," B. Murder said as he stood up, "we're looking for a guy named Jedah; heard of him?"

Felicia then pondered, wondering if she ever heard that name before.

"Hmm…Jedah, Jedah…nope. Never heard of him."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway. We'd better get going," Asuka said as she led the group outside.

"Wait guys," Felicia said.

They turned around wondering what she had to say.

"I'm doing a world tour right now. If we ever meet, I'll give you any information I could've gathered about this Jedah guy, okay?"

"That would be wonderful," Asuka said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, we'll lead ourselves out," B. Murder said as he left the room.

"Thanks for the autograph!" B.B. hood squealed as she left the room along with Asuka.

"So, where do we go next?" B.B. hood said.

The two angels suddenly looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew where this Jedah guy was," B. Murder said.

"I never said I knew where he was. I said I would help you find him but what actually made you think I knew where he was?"

The two angels looked at each other with realization.

"So that means we have no lead?" Asuka asked.

"'Fraid so," B. Murder said with disappointment.

"Why not we go to the latest Darkstalker activity?" B.B. hood suggested, "If we're gonna find this Jedah person, Darkstalkers should know more about him than we do."

"Sure, why not?"

The trio then led themselves out of town, crossing the sandy desert once again. Reaching their next destination wouldn't be easy, but who said things were easy for a Darkstalker?

'What is that?' he thought.

Three people were crossing his boundary and he could only watch as they passed by. He had seen many trespassers before, but they were either normal humans or stranded animals. But the black-haired man had an incredible energy flowing through him, as he sensed. That kind of energy was only felt in the truth.

'Maybe, just maybe, he'll hold the truth, the key to who I am,' he thought.

Who is this mysterious man watching them? Or is he even a normal man? What kind of past is B.B. hood hiding? And why does she snap like that? Will the new Darkstalkers cause even more trouble?

Okay, here's the thing. I want YOU, the readers, to decide the events for the next chapter. You could pick:

B.B. hood's past

Or:

The monsters identification.

You decide! Both chapters will be featured in the story, so don't worry about messing with the plot. I just want to know what chapter the readers want to read first: B.B. hood's past, or the mysterious new character. And before you hit the review button, please note that I have my own theory of the little gunner's past. So anyone who wants to know, vote! So, R & R!


	8. Bonnie, a misguided youth

Looks like everyone wants to know what happened to the "poor" girl. Well, here ya go!

The sky had nightfall written all over it; the chirping of crickets and howling of wolfs in the midnight desert proved so. Three unlucky travelers were crossing this miraculous life-thriving land in search of new Darkstalker activity. Unfortunately, one unforgettable factor had slipped their minds, and the consequences would befall to them sooner or later.

She clutched her abdomen in response to the emptiness inside. Feeling no energy, she dropped on her knees and sustained the pain of hunger.

"Asuka, are you okay?" B. Murder asked as he spotted his friend drop a few meters away.

"No. I haven't eaten in two whole days," she moaned.

His eyes widened with shock realizing they really haven't eaten at all. They were about to, but a certain red hooded girl had interrupted with their plans at the time. Having not eaten in two whole days by a matter of memory loss was a really stupid thing to do…

"Man, that's a real bummer," B.B. hood said, "fortunately, I know where we can get us some food."

"You do?" Asuka asked as if she was receiving complete praise or something of the like.

"Yeah, I travel all by myself. Did you really expect me not to know anything about getting food from natural resources?"

"I guess not…"

"Good. Now, let's see what we got…" she said as she scanned the darkness of the desert.

She looked like she spotted something and grabbed out a crossbow that was in her basket, except this kind of crossbow looked more like a portable harpoon launcher. After careful aiming, she fired the weapon followed by the scream of an unknown animal. She reeled in the animal slowly yet with muscle. The animal revealed to be a wild boar with the harpoon's tip in its ribcage. When the animal saw B.B. hood, it stood up and charged towards her. She grabbed her pocket knife, grabbed the beast's snout, lifted it and sliced its throat downward, killing it instantly. The two angels watched as she retrieved food like an expert in hunting. The beast fell with a dull thud as he wiped the blood off her arm with a handkerchief from her pocket. She put the knife away and got out an even bigger hunting knife and began to cut away at the animal's flesh.

"While I'm chopping us some ham," she said without turning away, "I want you guys to get some stones, wood, and a fire started."

The two angels looked at each other and agreed.

After successfully chopping the flesh into cook-able bits, B.B. hood waited for the angels to retrieve what she asked for. Asuka had already brought stones that would be used as seats and a fireplace, now all they need is wood. B. murder was finally in view, but without wood.

"I could not find any wood," B. Murder said rubbing the back of his head, "but if cactus's count as burnable, then its close, right?" he said showing that he was using his wings to carry a couple of small cacti.

"Well, it won't burn like real wood, but it's the best we could get," B.B. hood said.

Placing the cacti in the fireplace, B. Murder walked away and sat down next to Asuka, waiting for B.B. hood's next move. She got out a grill pan and set it over the cacti. She got out matches and fire-starting oil. Once she finally got the fire started, she placed the meat onto the grill releasing a cloud of a mouthwatering aroma. The two angels watched as she prepared the meat with fine spices and skills that made them on the verge of drooling if they watched any further. Once the preparations were complete, B.B. hood got out paper plates and handed one to both angels and one for herself. She gave each of them a slice of meat before giving one to herself.

"Dig in!" she said with a happy grin.

Before she was about to eat though, she heard mumbling from the angels. She saw that they had their eyes closed, their hands in a prayer position as if they were saying grace, but the words seemed unintelligible.

"Uh, what are you guys doing? I thought you were hungry as heck," she asked.

"We're saying grace, can't you see?" Asuka said as she opened one eye, then resumed.

"But I've never heard grace said like that."

"This is the grace of holy matrimony," B. Murder said without opening his eyes, "it allows sinful deeds to be forgiven through eating the holy ones animal."

"What kinds of sins have you guys done?"

"You did just kill a boar out of nowhere," Asuka pointed out.

"Oh…right. I guess I'll say grace as well," she said as she seated in prayer position, "but, um, can you tell me the words to it?"

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," B. Murder said, "Follow my lead…"

_Twilight blessing, twilight grace_

_Forgive our barbarity and let us feed_

_For if we don't feed, we may not exist any longer_

_We may not exist any longer to serve thee_

_To serve thee, is a gift to you_

_And as a gift to you, we serve thee_

_So let us feed upon your animal_

_And we might live to serve another day._

B.B. hood repeated in perfect repeat as they finished.

"Now can we start eating?" she asked.

"Sure! Let's dig in!" Asuka said.

Eating their two day fill, Asuka collapsed on her back feeling her stomach's fill. B. Murder patted his stomach feeling it's fullness as well.

"Man, I'm stuffed," he said.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Asuka said.

"We have enough food here to last us about three days," B.B. hood said as she packed the meat in bags and put them away.

"Wow B.B. hood, since when did you learn how to cook like that?" Asuka said as she got back to her seat and wiped the sand away from her back.

"Um, I learned it all by myself," she said uneasily.

"You also hunted like an expert," B. Murder said, "when did you learn how to hunt like that?"

"Uh…I learned it by myself."

"Everything you can do you learned by yourself," Asuka said, "either you're a quick learner in the arts of survival or you're family mustn't have been around that much."

B. Murder heard what Asuka said as Asuka pressed her hands against her mouth realizing what she said as B.B. looked down in fear, hiding her face with her hood. She slowly let her hands down as a silence surrounded all three of them. Asuka decided to break the silence by apologizing.

"I'm sorry B.B. hood. I didn't know you-"

"It's okay Asuka," B.B. hood interrupted, "you didn't know."

"Any way I can make it up to-"

"No!" B. Murder interrupted, "she's been hiding secrets for too long now."

"B. Murder…"

"We're your friends B.B. hood, and friends don't keep secrets from each other. I'm getting tired of this guessing game and I want answers now: what the hell happened to you!"

B.B. hood looked at B. Murder with shock and fear, an utter despair. Asuka then realized that this was the same face she had at the end of her fight with B. Murder at the bar: scared, worried, and shocked, but no fear of death, though. B.B. hood looked down, thinking of a response. Once again she looked like she was going to snap. B. Murder saw this and a new fit of rage found it's way into him.

He suddenly got up, grabbed B.B. hood and hoisted her up into the air. He had a very angry look on his face while B.B. hood had a scared and confused one.

"Listen you! I want clear answers! No more riddles, no more secrets, I want the truth now!" he yelled.

Asuka looked scared of what he might do to her, but B.B. hood looked like she finally made up her mind.

"Alright," she said calmly, "I'll talk. I won't snap, I'll tell you everything."

B. murder had eased up at this and let her down. She sat back to her seat and watched as B. Murder sit next to Asuka. The fire between the two set the perfect mood for a story, a story about the birth of a killer.

"I was born in 1993. My real name is Bonnie Bulleta Hood. My mom was a client at a business but my father…"

The two angels leaned in to hear the next part.

"…My father was a veteran in many wars and is now the leader of the USAPA, the United States of American Protection Agency."

The two thought this would be a reasonable explanation of how she could fire a gun so perfectly, yet still shocking indeed.

"My parents met when he returned to America from a war. She was there to greet the heroes and survivors of the war. When they met, my dad claimed it was like love at first sight. They got married by 1991 and pretty soon, I was born.

"Mom always treated me like any mother would while dad would be helping the army. But my grandma was the best family member I've ever met. She was sweet, kind, and fun to be around with. She always cheered me up and she was very reliable. She was my main role model in life. I couldn't have wished for a better grandma. I thought my life would be happy to no end, until I turned 6…

"My grandma died of a stroke; that was possibly the heaviest impact of my life. Mom seemed to be very sad, but dad, he told me it wasn't the first time he had seen a loved one's death. Death comes and goes, simple as that. Keep out of his way and don't meddle with it's job. At her funeral, mom told me to never forget her voice. A voice is one of the strongest memories you can have of one person, she told me. I told myself and her that I will never forget her voice…

"Things began to get worse after her death. One night, my mother told my father he was a cold-blooded, heartless being of war. But father merely stayed silent and said mourn is one of the greatest weakness one can have upon yourself. She was furious and left for a cruise to think it over, but she never came back. It wasn't until I found out that she was killed in a car accident the next morning. I was shocked to know of another death of my family, but as dad said, death comes and goes, simple as that. Keep out of his way and don't meddle with it's job. Dad was hiding his sadness inside, but now that I was the only one left, he valued my existence as much as he did his own.

"He told me he didn't want to lose another one. He doesn't want to lose me. He vowed to protect me 'til death. I was glad to know he wouldn't let me get hurt, but he restricted my freedom of the outside world. I was home-schooled and I wasn't allowed to leave. And if he had to go somewhere, he'd take me with him, even to the army base. However, just when I was getting used to his treatment, things took an entirely different direction…

"Sightings of monsters who call themselves Darkstalkers became noticed quickly. Father gathered information and believed that the car accident mom died in was caused by a Darkstalker. He foretold that if I were to grow up naturally in the world of danger, I had to learn to protect myself. He organized training for me, really special training, at his army base. He said I would learn how to fight, run, evade, and hunt. I thought it would be for my own good, so I agreed with him, of course. That was the first time I ever held a gun…

Flashback

He placed a weapon in her eager hands as she opened her eyes to reveal a confused face.

"Daddy, what is this?" she asked.

"That is a gun young Bonnie."

"A gun!" she yelled in fright but still held the weapon, "Daddy, mommy said guns are bad."

"Mommy isn't here, is she?"

"Well, no. But, if you mean well, why am I holding a gun?"

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun Bonnie. I'll teach you various things: kill anything in a second, throw a hunting knife, load and reload a gun quickly, throw a grenade and other various things."

This was all too fast. She was being forced to use a weapon of death in the matter of protection. What she held in her hands was a weapon of death. A tool used to destroy dreams, break hearts, cause fatality and threaten with all means of seriousness. Was this the kind of power she needed?

"But daddy," she asked, "why? Why must I learn all this stuff?"

"I won't be around to protect you all the time young Bonnie. You'll face the outside world soon and my hand will not be holding yours then. A terrible world lies out there, and this training is needed if you want to live."

"But…but I don't want to…"

"Do you want your mom and grandma to know that you died because you failed to protect yourself? They are proud of everything you do and if living a happy life will make them happy, you need to know how to stay alive."

"I…mom…grandma…" her eyes began to stutter as she imagined the look on their spiritual faces…

"Are you ready to taste the outside world?"

"…I am…ready."

End flashback

"Since then, I had trained my body to match the needs of mastering weapons. I learned to aim perfectly, I learned how to kill in an instant, I learned how to throw a hunting knife; I learned everything he wanted me to. When he saw my skills had been sharpened to perfection, he decided to test my newly acquired skills. I was sent…to hunt a Darkstalker.

"I knew how Darkstalkers were, so I wore a deceiving outfit, the one you see me wearing right now. As I neared a forest, I skipped and sang happily on the outside while I stayed alert and cautious on the inside. A Darkstalker tried to attack me seeing how vulnerable I was, but I knew better, a lot better.

Flashback

It jumped from the tree branch with it's mouth wide open, ready to sink it's teeth into her flesh. She turned around to face the cretin with eyes of a devilish child. The cretin was surprised at the split personality that he did not see the 'innocent' child move out of the way. She brought out her gun and began to fire at the beast. Despite his shock and confusion, he still leapt out of the way and back into the trees. B.B. hood put the weapon back into her basket and brought out a hunting knife. She held the blade's sharp edge as she began to focus on the whereabouts of the monster. The cretin didn't know of what she was doing and made a deadly move in moving from one branch to another. As quick as lightning, she flung the blade into the cretin. The blade went through the ribs, through the insides, and in between it's spinal cord, killing it. It screamed in horror as it fell the limbs of the tree and to the ground with a heavy thud. The sound of rustling filled the area, as if other monsters were watching. The noise had dissipated, meaning the audience fled. The child smirked as she walked over to the body, removed the blade and carried the corpse over her shoulder.

PLOP!

"Bonnie, you're back alre-"

He stopped in mid-sentence seeing the body of a monster on the floor of his secret base. Other workers of the base spotted and gazed at the decaying corpse on the floor.

"There you go, one Darkstalker dad," she said.

"My, Bonnie, this is rather impressive. You actually got one, and without a scratch on you. I knew one day I would say this, but I'm proud of you Bonnie."

"Please dad, call me Baby Bonnie Hood, like grandma used to call me," she said.

"Fine, B.B. hood, I'm proud of you."

"So, now that I have a Darkstalker here, what now?"

"Go to bed now. Tomorrow, you'll be leaving to the real world."

"What? But why?"

"Listen Bon- I mean, B.B. hood, I have very important work to do here and it's time you face the world for real. Get your things ready."

"Okay dad, I'll be going to sleep now," she said with a tone of disappointment.

He looked very worried about his child, but he knew she would survive, he had faith in her.

"Someone get this mess off the floor!" he said noticing the bleeding corpse on the floor.

End flashback

"That night however, was one of the scariest nights I ever had. That night, I began to hear voices, telling me to keep going and get away. Do not disappoint them and never look back….

Flashback

"…stop…" she whispered in her sleep.

The sounds of undead voices filled her nighttime room. She struggled and fussed in her sleep as she moved to keep the voices away. She looked like she was in a horrible nightmare. She shot up and yelled, waking up from the terror, followed by panting and fear.

"B.B. hood? Are you okay?" her father said in worry as he entered her room.

"Dad, I had a nightmare," she whined, "voices from nowhere kept talking to me. I saw faces, unholy faces. I thought it wouldn't stop…"

"B.B. hood…it's obvious that staying here will not benefit you're mentality. I believe the only way to keep these nightmares away," he said as he sat down next to her, "is to move on to the real world."

"What makes you say that?"

"What did these voices tell you?"

"They said…no regrets, no second chances. Move to higher plane and never look back…"

"…Go back to sleep B.B. hood. Tomorrow, you're leaving bright and early. Once you do, these nightmares will stop."

"Dad…are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go back to sleep."

"Okay…"

End flashback

"What I didn't tell him was that I always had these nightmares, ever since grandma's death. But that nightmare was the loudest and merciless among them all. But dad was right. As soon as I left the nightmares had stopped. I vowed never to go back so the voices wouldn't haunt me anymore…"

"So that's what you were fumbling about back at Felicia's concert," Asuka said.

"Yeah. That was it alright."

"But that still doesn't explain why you hunt Darkstalkers for bounty," B. Murder pointed out.

"Well, there's a story for that as well. People wanted Darkstalkers gone for good and would pay good money for it. I decided to hunt monsters if I was getting paid for it. Turns out people would pay a heaping amount of money just for giving them a chance to live longer. Of course, I would turn down an offer if I wasn't getting paid. The money helped me survive, but what were the side effects of hunting?

Flashback

"Here they come!" a man yelled.

The forest was filled with monsters, monsters ready to hunt an entire town for flesh. The watchtower rang the bell signaling that a terrible fate would befall on them. The people frantically ran through the streets in search of shelter, even though they will be found. However, a little girl with a red hood was walking in the direction of the forest riddled with monsters. A few people kept running while many questioned her actions. Once she was right in front of the town entrance, she waited for the monsters to come.

"What are you doing?" "Get out of there!" "You're gonna be killed!" various voices yelled to her.

She ignored these voices like she always did, and waited for her job to come in play.

Monsters began to stampede out of the forest and to the town, ready to feed. They spotted the girl first and decided she would be the first feed. Suddenly, she got a gun from the basket she was holding and began to fire. Her eyes detailed no strain, no weakness, just pure business. She fired a bullet skillfully into each and every weak point of the monsters. Heart, brain, blood vessel, whatever it was, they were killed instantly. She did not flinch or move from her spot as she fired. Pretty soon, they were all dead. Not a single beast had even gotten close to her. The townsfolk stared with shock as she simply put the weapon away and turned to face them. She knew they would no longer accept her, but business was business.

She was now at the mayor's house bartering the bounty of the monsters she had recently 'deleted'.

"Listen, the last time I checked the bounty for those monsters were $ 2,000," B.B. hood stated, "I rid this pathetic town of those nightmares so I better get my pay."

"Look little girl, we can't just _give_ you the bounty. You're a young girl, we can't spoil our town name by paying someone like you for saving us."

"So? I'm pretty sure your town's name can handle the humiliation of being saved by a girl. Now fork over the cash!"

"Only if you leave this town."

"Fine, I will."

End flashback

"On my way out of the town, the people looked at me like I was different, way different. I told myself I shouldn't care, but another feeling inside me told me I should. I would never be accepted by them anymore, and I didn't want that. So I hid my work as much as I could, but only in life-threatening situations would I pull out a gun in front of many people. Either that or a Darkstalker in disguise is present…

"Before I end, let me explain why I love money a lot…"

"I wanted to be free from everything, free from society, free from danger, free from human contact. With all the money I collect, I will have enough to buy a private home in the mountains or in the city, with millions of highly trained security guards protecting me from anything that tries to hurt me. I fear death, yet I can see it happen and walk away like it was nothing. I'm afraid that because of this, no one will treat me for who I am on the inside, only by what they see on the outside…a monster."

The two angels sat silently as the young bounty hunter closed her eyes, successfully holding back the tears. Black Murder opened his eyes to see the new B.B. hood, the one he understands now. The one he knew was tainted. Asuka opened her eyes to see the poor girl, covered by a dark mask that everyone saw. The poor girl riddled with death and loss. The silence was straining, and Black Murder broke the cold silence by speaking out.

"Well, thanks for telling us of your past. I'm sorry if we pushed you too hard…"

"No, it's okay. It feels somehow right for me to tell you guys everything, everything I wanted to tell someone."

"Now that we've got that covered up, why don't we get some sleep?" Asuka suggested.

They all agreed and prepared for a night in the desert. The fire was put out and B.B. hood had some blankets ready for outdoor sleeping. Unfortunately, she only carried three. So the three had to sleep under one individual, SEPARATE (A/N: cough, just trying to be casual) blanket. Like a little girl, B.B. hood slept fondly and quickly. Asuka was near sleep when she heard Black Murder whispering to her.

"Asuka, you're still awake?" he asked.

She turned around to see he was wide awake.

"Yeah, I'm awake. What is it?"

"I've been thinking about something…"

"About what?"

"Why did Bonnie tell us about her past?"

"Well, you were holding her by the collar in midair…"

"No, I mean, why do you think she was comfortable about telling us about her past?"

"Well, we are her friends…"

"Exactly. Think about it. Only someone as inward as B.B. hood would tell something so personal to the only people she trusts. She feels that if we know of her past, we'll understand her better. That's what she wants: to have friends who understands her. She's never had friends in all her life and this is her first time having any. She already trusts us with her past which means she really values anyone who is close to her."

"So, you're saying the only reason she told us her past is because we're her only friends and she trusts us?"

"Yes. She values friendship more than her life. And she fears death because she hasn't had a chance to make friends. Now that she has friends, she doesn't fear death. This means she's willing to sacrifice her life for her friends knowing how proud she was of them."

"So, she trusts us with her life?"

"Actually, I think her life trusts us. We are a salvation to her. Without us, she would continue to wander in the darkness of her past."

Asuka carefully took in all she heard. She now understood B.B. hood even better thanks to B. Murder.

"C'mon, let's go to sleep," B. Murder said, now having his thoughts cleared.

Asuka turned around to resume her sleeping position. B.B. hood loosely tensed up as she slowly took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes in relief as she went to sleep for real.

"Thank you guys… you two are true friends…" she whispered.

This is hr story, and this is me ending this chapter. I realized there are many B.B. hood fans out there so I hope this gains more reviewers!


End file.
